The last of my kind
by Sunstar-1217
Summary: rated for future situations! you vote for pairings! crossover with harry potter. a/u. Kikyo is sent to attend hogwarts with her stepsister Kagome the thing is they will be the only humans. but is kagome really human what about her true past? will she ever
1. Intro

The Last of my Kind  
  
Summary:   
  
A/u: Kind of a crossover with Harry Potter. Kikyo is  
  
sent to attend Hogwarts with her step-sister Kagome the   
  
thing is they will be the first and only humans to go there,  
  
But is kagome really just human or is there something else to her?  
  
Kikyo Betrays Kagome and Kagome finds Kikyo with her  
  
Boyfriend Naraku! Will the truth finally come about  
  
Kagomes true past? Her Gang help her through the   
  
betrayal and kagome wants revenge. But will she   
  
find love? vote for pairings!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.   
  
They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do i own Harry  
  
Potter or there characters they belong to j.k. Rowling.  
  
Character Description and Personalities:  
  
Kikyo:  
  
Straight Black hair to her waist. Dull brown eyes,  
  
about 5 feet and 5 inches tall, semi-tan  
  
skin, an average figure but nothing special.   
  
She is snotty, slutty, mean, cranky, stuck up, spoiled,   
  
and she is just well a bitch. (human)  
  
Naraku:  
  
Wavy Black and long hair, redish-brown eyes, about 5 feet  
  
and 8 inches tall, Handsome, well-built.  
  
His personality is the same as the anime, except towards  
  
kagome. (full demon)  
  
Inuyasha:  
  
He Has the same looks and personality as the series.  
  
the only difference is that he is full youkai but he  
  
keeps all of his looks except for the One red stripe  
  
on each cheek.  
  
Sesshoumaru:  
  
He has the same looks and personality but his  
  
personality is kind of ooc.  
  
Rin:  
  
She is still the little girl as the series just  
  
a full demon now! she has raven hair, a long black tail  
  
to go with it. two pink stripes on each cheek. claws.  
  
poison talons, is sesshoumaru's adopted daughter and   
  
about 5 years old. Same personality as the series.  
  
Sango:  
  
Her race is witch. She looks the same as the series.  
  
she acts the same as the series also  
  
using hirakotsu on the pervert, or she uses a spell.  
  
Miroku:  
  
His race is that of a wizard. He looks the same and  
  
acts the same as the series.  
  
Shippo:  
  
He is a Fox Demon full. He still looks the same as  
  
the series. For those who dont know which is   
  
everyone except arelle, Shippo was found in the park  
  
beat and battered. Kagome found him brought him home  
  
and adopted him because his parents were killed by   
  
a wizard and demon.  
  
Kagome:   
  
Wavy ebony locks to just below her butt, Everchanging  
  
Blue eyes (changes to different shades depending on her  
  
mood), Pale milky white skin that is flawless soft and   
  
silky, a perfect body which means all of the right curves  
  
filled out in the right places. (when she changes to her   
  
true form which i did not say as of yet i will describe her)  
  
(she is neither demon. nor human, nor witch so what is she?)  
  
Her Personality is kind, strong, caring, pure, powerful etc.  
  
But when angered she can and is very cold and mean.  
  
Hiten:  
  
He is a Thunder youkai or thunder demon. (did not kill shippo's  
  
parents in my world and has no brother). Same looks as he had   
  
in the series, or black hair pulled back in a braid to his lower  
  
back, crimson eyes, pointed ears, fangs, claws, handsome, well-  
  
built. He has the same attitude, is creul, uncaring, cold   
  
except around his gang.(the whole gang is protective of kagome)  
  
Kouga:  
  
He is a wolf youkai. Same looks as series. Dosent call Kagome   
  
his woman, cold, calculating (as is hiten and the rest of the  
  
guys in their gang), but he is warm and normal like in the   
  
series around kaggy and the gang.(kaggy=kagome)  
  
Shizen(nature)(oc):  
  
He is a fox kitsune, fox demon. He is what the gang calls the   
  
softie because he has the same personality as kurama from   
  
yu yu hakusho. Protective as the whole gang is of Kagome.  
  
Auburn Hair to his lower back (normally keeps his hair in a low  
  
ponitail like kenshin). Emerald Green eyes, well built. about   
  
5 feet and 9 inches tall.(calm and composed in battle)  
  
(boyish-cuteness).  
  
Kashaku(merciless)(oc):  
  
He is an Inu-Youkai. His personality is just as his name says  
  
merciless. The only time he is ever really the least bit nice  
  
is when kagome is around. she has that efect on people.  
  
He is about 5 feet and 10 inches. well built, silver hair   
  
with red streaks in it, silverish-crimson eyes, 2 red-silver  
  
strips on his cheeks, high cheekbones, poison talons.   
  
a/n: i will describe what each of them is wearing the time the  
  
wear it if thats what they usually wear i will state it as such,  
  
also witches, wizards and demons get along because they are like  
  
equals. also witches and wizards do not have human blood!!  
  
Kagomes Gang:  
  
Hiten, Kashaku, Kouga, Shizen, Kagome and Shippo. They   
  
normally stand or sit so that two youkai are on each side  
  
of kagome and shippo is on her shoulder. miroku and sango   
  
will become freinds later but will not be in their gang  
  
cuz they have there own gang.  
  
Pairings (you vote):  
  
This will definetly not be an inu/kag pairing  
  
Hiten/Kag  
  
Sess/Kag  
  
Kashaku/Kag  
  
Shizen/Kag  
  
Kouga/Kag  
  
or   
  
email or review me a pairing you would like  
  
you can change your vote if you email me in the upcoming   
  
chappys cuz you have to see what kinds of parts they play  
  
in kagomes life as well as the other characters!  
  
also   
  
if you would like a lemon or not then email or write it in a   
  
review!  
  
Please Review!!!  
  
~Sunstar 


	2. They meet

Sunstar: Hey i'm back.  
  
Arelle: Ya and about time to ya know.  
  
Sunstar: Shut it you werent helping any.  
  
Arelle: Ahhhh....Make me!  
  
Sunstar: takes out jackhammer Are you positive arelle?  
  
Arelle: Of course sunstar:she dosent notice the huge jackhammer right in front of her face.  
  
Sunstar: sigh will she ever learn?  
  
Sunstar: Well anyway on with the story! chases arelle around with jackhammer  
  
Arelle: ahhhhh..........HELP ME!!!!  
  
Sunstar: snickers evil laugh NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU!!!!!  
  
A/N: Disclaimer from intro goes for entire story.  
  
" " = speaking  
  
'italics' = thoughts  
  
Chapter 1: They meet.  
  
~Kagome's point of view~  
  
"Daddy?" asked a 6 year old Kagome.  
  
"...."  
  
"Mommy?"asked a now very terrified Kagome.  
  
"...."  
  
"Mommy, Daddy please wake up!!" Kagome wailed.  
  
"..."  
  
"Please Mommy,Daddy dont leave me like my real momma did!"  
  
~*~*~5 years later~*~*~  
  
"Kikyo, Kagome you got a letter from hogwarts." Kagome's second Stepmom Hitori Called.  
  
'This is my life now.sighI cant belive it first my mother died, then my father whom at  
  
the time remaried Lady Sakura. She then married Mr.Takeo after my father died. Sakura   
  
then left me because she died and now Mr.Takeo my stepfather is married to Hitori.'  
  
thought Kagome. 'My life is such a Soap Opera. Not to mention my super spoiled step  
  
sister from Mr.Takeos first marriage! why did you leave mother. father. i still needed  
  
you and i still do im only 11!!sigh no use staying in the past.' 'better get going   
  
before Hitori Gets mad.'  
  
"Im coming Hitori." Kagome Yelled.  
  
Kagome then walked down thier marvelous grand staricase. She walked into the Living room where  
  
her mother and step sister kikyo were. a/n:She does not deserve to be capitalized.  
  
"Kagome I think that you should sit down for the news that you are about to hear."  
  
"okay."  
  
"You and kikyo have been accepted to go to hogwarts."  
  
"And what exactly is Hogwarts?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It is a school for witches,wizards, and demons." kikyo replied smartly.  
  
"Ya well newsflash we are HUMAN Not Demon, witch or wizard!" Kagome Screamed in kikyo's ear.  
  
"Yeah. well we were accepted anyway, we will be the first humans to go there so deal with it!" Shouted kikyo.  
  
"Yah well fine then ya dont gotta be so cocky about it." Kagome replied.  
  
~*~Kagome's POV~*~  
  
'ooh i cant belive the bitch!' thought kagome while stomping up the grand staircase,  
  
to her bedroom.'Hitori actually wants me to go to some school for demons, witches,  
  
and wizards with that bitch of a stepsister for the only company!!!'grrr....   
  
I got to my bedroom without running into any walls thankfully. I was still lost in my thoughts  
  
about how to torture kikyo i didnt notice my best friend Hiten come through the window like always.  
  
i was so lost in my own world that Hiten poured a bucket of water on my head.  
  
"AHHHHHH....HITEN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU KILL I SWEAR!!!!" i shrieked to a very amused 12 year old hiten.  
  
" Now now Kaggy i was just trying to get your attention seeing as how you have been ignoring me for the past 30 min."   
  
"Grrr.........."  
  
"....."  
  
"I dont want to go to Hogwarts Hiten." i weeped.  
  
" what?" hiten asked totally startled.  
  
" I..Do..Not..Want..To..Go..To..Hog..warts..Understand."  
  
"Yah...But isnt hogwarts a non-human school?"   
  
"well Duh but somehow me and kikyo got accepted."  
  
"What am i going to do?"  
  
"I dont know Hon."  
  
sigh   
  
"Hey Hiten?"  
  
"Hn.."  
  
"remember when we met 5 years ago?"  
  
"How could i forget..."  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
A 6 year old Kagome was sitting under a beautiful cherry blossom tree. She was thinking about how her  
  
life had changed scince her mother had died and the times in between. Silent tears were trickling down  
  
her lovely pale face. Her Blue eyes full of sorrow and lonliness.   
  
A 7 year old Hiten was walking in the park because his mother died and he needed time alone from people  
  
who never understood how he really felt. He just wanted someone to care and to heal him. He then looked up  
  
when he saw a young girl whisper 'momma. pappa. why?'  
  
when he walked up to her he asked what was wrong and she said "there gone, they left me."  
  
"who left you?" He asked  
  
"my momma, then my Pappa now my step mother."  
  
" i lost my mother too."  
  
"so you lost your mama too...im sorry."   
  
"its alright im sorry to.."  
  
they spent the rest of the day talking and taking comfort in someone who understands them someone who in time  
  
came to heal the scars of the heart as well as the lonliness and pain to come.  
  
~*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
~*~with kikyo~*~  
  
'dear sweet kagome you have no idea what is in store for you mother and father. i will kill you all and your  
  
precious 13 year old boyfriend naraku is helping me! Be on guard but even that wont prepare you for   
  
heartache and the ultimate betrayal i will show you!! i will kill you all!!! evil laugh' thought kikyo.  
  
A/N:  
  
Thats the end of the first chapter. dont worry i will be making the chapters longer,   
  
if you dont understand it will unravel in time or just email me!! review please!!  
  
i need at least 1 reviewer please!!!!  
  
Ja Ne until next time!! 


	3. Dinner Discussions and the kiss

Sunstar: Hey you guys im back! i only got 5 reviewers so far but thats enough for me to keep going!!! well anyway the  
  
standings for pairings are:  
  
Sess/Kag: 1  
  
Hiten/Kag:2  
  
Shizen/Kag:0  
  
Kashaku/Kag:0  
  
Kouga/Kag:0  
  
ya so Hiten/Kag are winning!   
  
Well thank you to the two people that voted and the reviewer response is at the end of this chapter kay!  
  
Chapter 2: Dinner, Discussions and the kiss.  
  
~*~Kagome's POV~*~  
  
'i cant belive that we are actually going to have to dress up for dinner because some boy and his family are coming over.'  
  
thought Kagome.'it dosent really matter because i'm not really filled out or nothing. they didnt even tell me who the boy   
  
was....i guess its best just to get it over with.' (sigh)   
  
I was dressed in a long black skirt that has 1 slit up to mid thigh on each side. My top was a white peasent top with blue   
  
butterflys from my left to my right shoulder. I also wore a blue butterfly pendant as well as clips in my hair. i personally  
  
did not like it but hitori choose it for me so i could not argue.   
  
But Hitori was a different story she was dressed formally but no no not me i refuse to wear something so sparkly just for one  
  
family if it were a ball then maybe i would. She was wearing a long green dress with spaghetti straps that went down to her  
  
ankles with one slit to her mid thigh on the left side. It was definetly exqusite. It had ivy leaves that shimmered like   
  
diamonds when the light hit. Why she choose the drees i think is because it brought out her emerald green eyes and made her  
  
auburn hair contrast beautifully. Her hais was held is a simple bun with wisp of hair that was curled hanging out and two   
  
strands framing her face.   
  
Im really glad that Hiten decided and was allowed to stay, so i can have some company. He was very Handsome in the dress   
  
shirt and khaki pants. With his black leather jacket.   
  
~*~Hitens POV~*~  
  
'wow kagome sure is beautiful' thought hiten.  
  
i cant belive she got me to stay and wear this! its not that bad but khaki pants and a white dress shirt! the leather jacket  
  
is cool but i cant wait to get out of the other stuff. i wonder who it is thats coming i really hope its not kaggys  
  
boyfriend i mean honestly she is only 11.  
  
~*~Kikyo's POV~*~  
  
'yes stage one of the plan in progress, Kagome will feel pain after she see's what is going to happen with me and Naraku  
  
tonight. Oh yes. this is just the begining. in the end i will be the best not you. i work hard to keep my looks good  
  
while you do nothing and are so beautiful, i study super hard and so long and you get better grades, i do everything to try  
  
and be better than you but its never enough you were always perfect. But before you came i was perfect but when you are gone  
  
i will be perfect again. then to get my father and stepmother from the picture a simple gun shot to the head will do!! oh  
  
yes i will get them all.'  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
When the guests arrived Kagome, Hiten, Hitori and Mr.Takeo were in the Living Room Disscussing Hogwarts and what they would  
  
be doing there. Kikyo had left to go and escort the guests to the Living Room. When kikyo had arrived with the guests   
  
Kagome was silently fuming about having to go the the school, Hiten was trying to calm her, Hitori was trying to convince  
  
her not to be mad, and Mr.Takeo was just demanding that she go while calmly drinking his tea which was much to the dislike  
  
of Kagome who wanted to take that cup of tea and throw it at his head.   
  
"Ahem...." Kikyo said as she tried to get there attention.  
  
"Yes, dear" asked Hitori without looking at kikyo.  
  
"the guests are here." kikyo replied.  
  
this got everyone to look at her. When they spotted the guests Kagome and Hiten instantly paled considerably, Mr.Takeo calmly  
  
stood up welcomed them and introduced us, Hitori also welcomed them with a warm smile. Before the Mr.Shitto took a seat he  
  
introduced himself and his family.  
  
" I Am Seshin Shitto, this is my wife Shitaru and my son Naraku."  
  
Kagome noticed that Naraku was wearing a black tux with a black silk dress shirt underneath. He was very handsome with his  
  
long wavy hair down and crimson eyes looking right at her. His father was dressed in a normal tux with a white dress shirt.  
  
He had Black hair with silver streaks through it, he had silver eyes as well as silver stripes on his face, his tail was the same  
  
as his hair black with silver streaks on the side of his tail and the tip was silver as well. Naraku's mother is the one he must have  
  
inherited his looks from. She was very pretty. She had black hair with red streaks through her hair, crimson eyes and silver strips on her cheek,  
  
her tail was black with a red tip and one red line running up the middle. She was wearing a beautiful traditional kimono. It was blood red,  
  
sleevless, it went to her ankles with one slit to a little below mid thigh on the right with dark orange and red flames as well as silver dancing  
  
accross the bottom of her Kimono.  
  
" As you know i am Terroi Takeo. This is my wife Hitori, my daughter Kikyo, my Stepdaughter Kagome and her friend Hiten."  
  
  
  
"Have a seat please." Said Hitori.  
  
"Of course." replied Shitaru.  
  
"What were you and your family discussing?" asked Seshin  
  
" Well we were discussing Hogwarts." replied Terroi.  
  
"Ah... you're children will be attending Hogwarts then?" (Seshin speaking)  
  
  
  
" Yes...although my stepdaughter does not really want to go."  
  
"of course."  
  
"Shall we go and eat dinner now?" Asked Hitori interupting there discussion.  
  
" Yes, i think that is in order." replied Shitaru.  
  
While all this was happening Kagome and Naraku were having a discussion of there own while sitting next to each other. Hiten was just listening and   
  
kikyo went to make sure that stage one of her plan was not messed up.   
  
"Naraku, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked  
  
"My father and mother made me come but they didnt say where." Naraku lied because he knew what he must do even though he really did care for her.  
  
kikyo had told him that kagome was using him which also was a lie but he didnt know it.  
  
"oh."  
  
" Youre going to attend Hogwarts Kagome? You did not tell me you werent human."  
  
" Naraku i am human and so is kikyo you know that."  
  
"But Hogwarts is a Non-Human school so how..?"  
  
Kagome cut him off by saying " i dont know a letter just came and told us we were accepted but we never really applied or nothing."  
  
" Silly girl you dont apply to Hogwarts if you are accepted then you are. By the way when did you get your letter?"  
  
" Today."  
  
" Children it is time to go eat dinner." Said Hitori and Shitaru.  
  
" Okay." they all replied.  
  
At the dinner table things went smoothly. Mr. Takeo sat at the head of the table, Mr. Shitto across the table. Hitori was at the right of Terroi and kikyo to   
  
his left. Shitaru was on the right of Seshin, Naraku on the left. Hiten was between Shitaru and Hitori and Kagome was between kikyo and Naraku.  
  
They were all having conversations with each other except kikyo who was in her own twisted world.  
  
After Dinner the grown ups went to Mr. Takeo's study to talk about bussiness and what not. So the children were left to do well whatever they wanted to.  
  
Kikyo and Naraku dissapeared after they were excused and Hiten and Kagome were talking about hogwarts while walking to the garden. More like Hiten  
  
was trying to comfort and calm kagome about hogwarts and Kagome was complaining. When they got to a secluded part of the forest like part of the   
  
garden they heard whispering. Scince they were always about adventure they climed a tree and hid with the branches and looked down to see there   
  
prey. But what they saw shocked them kikyo was in Naraku's arms.  
  
Hiten turned to look at kagome and saw silent tears flowing down her face as well as her heartbroken expression. He wanted so desperately to comfort  
  
her yet at the same time beat naraku and kikyo.   
  
Kagome stared at the scene and listened to the words that were being said even though they broke her heart. She was betrayed by her own step sister  
  
no matter how she was always prepared Kagome was not prepared for this.  
  
"Naraku, hon why do you insist on being with kagome when you me?" kikyo asked.  
  
"She is just a toy nothing compared to you, darling." He replied  
  
" Then break it off with her."  
  
" If that is what you want."  
  
He then pulled her into his embrace and said " I love you kikyo, never kagome i was using her to get to you now we can rid the world of her."  
  
" Thank you Naraku i love you also we will kill her together."  
  
(a/n: kikyo was not expecting kagome to still be there after she saw them together so kikyo and naraku didnt know Kagome and hiten were there after  
  
naraku said if that is what you want.)  
  
After hearing that Kagome fled to her room with Hiten hot on her heels making sure not to be heard. When Kagome Got to her room she collapsed  
  
on her bed crying. That was when hiten entered. He climed on the bed with her and went to comfort her. He pulled her onto his lap and whispered   
  
comforting words to her. when she calmned down he asked her if she would come and live with him because of what kikyo was planning.  
  
" Yea. i will go with you then we can train and kill her as well as avenge our parents death!" kagome exclaimed.  
  
" Of course hon."  
  
" Why do ya keep on calling me hon?"  
  
" What ya mean ya dont like your new nick name kaggy?"  
  
" Never mind."  
  
"kay, pack your stuff then say bye to your family."  
  
"okay."  
  
After Kagome was finished packing she dropped her stuff into hiten's drivers car. She and Hiten went to break the news to her family in the study. But   
  
little did each of them know what they would find when they arrived in the study.  
  
(a/n: Hiten called his driver to pick him up as well as kagome and to have a room ready for her. His father died you will find out how later.)  
  
Reviewer Response:  
  
boobookittiefujimi: I will try to put a little more detail. Do you think that the detail i put in this chapter was better? Thank you for the review and i am   
  
glad that you like my story so far. Please vote for pairings. And Thank you for being my first reviewer.  
  
Iris_Maxwell: Hey thank you for your review. so far hiten/kagome is winning but if you can convince your friends to vote for sess/kag and it is still  
  
early in the fic and i didnt introduce him yet so the pairing sess/kag can still win but if it dosent i will write one!!!!   
  
Shari: Thank you for your two reviews. It looks like so far that Hiten/Kagome are winning but ya never know. I will try to put some more detail in the story  
  
is this good?   
  
Ty: Hahahahahaha thank you for that review!!! you inspired me so in the future i will put more Kikyo Bashings!!! ^_^ And so far Hiten/Kagome is winning  
  
but if ya can get your friends (100) to vote for Hiten/kagome then Ya the pairing would most definetly win!! ^_^!  
  
Hey everyone i hope that you liked this chapter i will try and make my chapters longer and more detailed for you!!! Untill next time and people please   
  
review!! i need more people to review so i can have enough votes to choose a pairing!!! And for advice thank you all that review and reviewed!!!  
  
I will update again soon!!! Ja ne People until next time!!  
  
~Sunstar-1217~ (i changed my name) 


	4. Suprise Betrayal and Sorrow

Sunstar: Hey people thank you for your reviews!!! I said that i would post another chapter by today and right now it is  
  
like 6:52 am. Anyway i hope ya like this chapter!! Reviewer responses at bottom..sorry bout the format i hope this   
  
chapter is better!  
  
Disclaimer: at intro.  
  
~*~*~The Last of My Kind~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Suprises, Betrayal and Sorrow..  
  
Right Before Kagome and Hiten went to the study Kikyo was already there...  
  
~*~*~Kikyo's Pov~*~*~  
  
I watched as my step mother and father begged me not to do what i did. I also watched as Naraku's parents did the same.  
  
Pathetic fools. I told them all how i had been deciving them the whole time. But what Naraku dosent know is that i am  
  
also betraying him, the poor guy, how heartbroken he must have been after i told him that Kagome is using him and is   
  
really likes Hiten which of course was a lie!! What fools!  
  
" Hitori, Father did you honestly think that i would want to share with dear sweet Kagome?" Kikyo said coldly.  
  
" What do you mean Kikyo?" asked Her Father.  
  
" I was perfect untill she came along!"  
  
" Please dont do this Kikyo! What about your step sister?" Hitori Pleaded.  
  
" Dont worry she will be joining you all shortly." Kikyo said then chuckled evilly.  
  
" Goodbye!" She said calmly as she shot her father and stepmother in the head. i smiled when i heard Naraku fire his gun  
  
also killing his parents.  
  
"Let's go Naraku my sister should be dead by the assasin by now." i stated. Yet i could not let escape the pain that filled  
  
Naraku's eyes.  
  
~*~*~End Kikyo's Pov~*~*~  
  
~*~*~Hiten's Pov~*~*~  
  
Something was not right i could smell blood in the air as well as heard the gunshots from the study. I was about to run up  
  
to see what happened when i heard Kagome's scream from the staircase. I was ahead and almost to the study but i ran back in  
  
time to stop the killing blow aimed towards Kagome. I killed the assasin with my thunder Pyke. Kagome was badly injured.  
  
I picked her up bridal style and put her in the car. I then went to the study and the site that met my eye was indeed a   
  
gruesome one.   
  
Mr.Takeo and Hitori with a bullet between there eyes. Dead. He saw Mr. and Mrs. Shitto with 1 bullet in the back of each  
  
of there heads. There was a note on the floor left by someone personally. It read:  
  
Dear Hiten,  
  
If you are reading this then you know that Hitori, my father and Naraku's family are dead. And my perfect stepsister is also  
  
probably dead by now. I hired an assasin to kill her. I despise her as well as her birth father and her second step mom  
  
Hitori! Before them i was perfect and could get away with everything..i guess i betrayed her oh well i do enjoy it..  
  
I would love to see her face if she say this but Hiten it is only the beginning.....  
  
Kikyo and Naraku.  
  
I was disgusted when i read this note. I took it and left the study towards the car. To my luck she was still alive. I had  
  
the driver rush us home and as soon as we got there i called the healer of the house to heal her. I could barely belive  
  
that she had lived. Her shirt was blood red as well as some of her hair and a lot of her skin..  
  
~*~*~End of Hiten's Pov~*~*~  
  
~*~*~Normal Pov~*~*~  
  
It had been a week and kagome had not woken yet, Hiten was very worried. The healer said she would awaken soon but the gash  
  
in her hip would take more time to completely heal.   
  
~*~*~Kagome's Pov~*~*~  
  
When i woke up i noticed that i was in Hiten's room. There was an old woman there with me i asked where Hiten was and she   
  
replied she would get him. When he arrived i could tell he had not been sleeping or eating and he had concern and   
  
worry written all over his face. He asked me what happened. And i told him that when i was walking up the stairs a demon   
  
slashed through my left hip.   
  
He was very relived. I then asked him if my family knew i was going and i swore i could see him flich. He showed me the   
  
note and i was enveloped in sorrow! i had lost my third family..To say i was sad, angry and hurt was an understatement.  
  
i wanted revenge and i would get it i would kill her and naraku! They have no idea how they betrayed me and no idea   
  
how much they would pay. Oh yes they would pay greatly....  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
Kina: It may be a sess/kag but if it is not i suggest reading my other story it has more of a chance at being sess/kag.  
  
Thank you for your review.  
  
Rika: I think it will be a hiten/kag but ya never know but if you want one that has more of a chance i suggest my other  
  
story also and it is better writen. Thank you for reviewing and staying with me.  
  
boobookittiefujimi: As i said to the other 2 above check my other story it has more of a chance because well youll have to   
  
see now wont ya!!! thank you for staying with me.  
  
Bbygrl: This story i think is heading towards hiten/kag! Thank you for your review.  
  
FireTiger: I promise that the story will make sense in the future and yes Naraku does still care about Kagome but is being  
  
tricked by Kikyo. and i think it will be Hiten/kagome!! Thanx for your review.  
  
rurede: Dont worry it will change to inu/kikyo when they are introduced. this story has a lot of twists to it. I think that  
  
my other story is better so ya may want to read it it has more detail and stuff.. Thanx for your review.  
  
A/n: So sorry to end it here. But i will try and get another Chappy out by tonight. If you like this fic i think that my  
  
other fic The princess of light is better but you can see for yourself a chapter of that will also be comming out soon.   
  
I promise my other chapters will be longer but right now i gotta help my mom..And this will most likely be a hiten/kag   
  
but The Princess of Light will most likely be sess/kag. If you read my other story The Princess of Light beware the   
  
first chapter i messed up the format so sorry!!! 


	5. 6 years later and they meet again

Sunstar: Hey People your reviews totally inspired me to write another chapter now! For those who want to know ive decided   
  
to Make Princess of Light sess/kag because this story may start as a sess/kag but in the end will most likely be a   
  
hiten/kag so those who want a sess/kag see my other story!!   
  
~*~*~*~The Last of My Kind~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: 6 years later and they meet again.  
  
~*~*~*~Kikyo's Pov~*~*~*~  
  
Life is good, No kagome, No parents, Im back to being the perfect person around the teachers and my normal self around   
  
others. It seems that Naraku accepts the fact that Kagome is dead it couldnt be any better. I am now a 17 year old.   
  
6 years ago i was plotting against Naraku but now i think i will keep him around He is becoming more and more like me   
  
creul and uncaring. I suppose that i will never tell him the truth about how much Kagome really liked him. *sigh*.   
  
Well time for dinner.I guess being in slytherin has it's ups and downs ive had many boys care me and i find it very   
  
amusing to rip there hearts out . This is my life...and i love it all. The only man i want won't have me. I wonder   
  
why im perfect but he is the only one who hasn't begged for me to date him. The cold Sesshoumara Taiyo. So if i cant   
  
have him yet his brother will do fine until i have captured his heart.  
  
~*~*~*~Naraku's Pov~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome i miss you so much...I cant belive that bitch kikyo ever talked me into doing what i did i feel so horrible i   
  
know that you would never have done those things. But i suppose there is no use staying in the past youre gone now   
  
because i was ignorant. I will never forget you Kaggy. I am becoming cold and evil because of her. Kikyo you slut you  
  
screw just about whoever you can get your hands on. You disgust me. If i could turn back the hands of time i would not   
  
have listened to your lies because of them i lost the only person that cared about me and i cared about. I will KILL   
  
you Kikyo if it is the last thing i do.....For Kagome..its been 6 long years since youve been gone kagome could you   
  
really be dead as kikyo says. it has been 6 years and i still care, i miss you Kaggy.........  
  
~*~*~*~Sesshoumaru's Pov~*~*~*~  
  
This Kikyo disgust me.. I wonder whatever happened to that other girl that was suppose to attend with her...I should not  
  
be thinking such things. Girls are all the same throwing themselves at me. Pathetic fools. Exspecially that Kikyo slut she   
  
has slept with half the boys in slytherin as well as ravenclaw even some in gryfindor and hufflepuff..  
  
~*~*~*~Kagome's Pov~*~*~*~  
  
So kikyo attends Hogwarts still. Well i think that it's about time i visit dear sweet Kikyo. This time she will die for   
  
all of the pain she had caused. I will make her and The one who raped my mother and killed all of my family.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
A 5 year old Kagome watched helplessly as her mother was raped by a man in black robes with his face covered. He then  
  
turned to me and was about to kill me when he was attacked by my mother she then was killed by a dagger slitting her   
  
neck. He turned to me and said i am lord voldemort your life ends here.  
  
I remember him coming at me and then i was engulfed in a white light and when i opened my eyes he was gone but there   
  
was a snake pendant on the ground. I picked it up and crawled to my dead mother and cried..  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
My Father had remarried to a woman named Sakura. She and my father had gotten into another fight and she divorced him  
  
and Remaried to Mr.Takeo who already had kikyo. My father was soon murdered and upon investigating i found a ring with  
  
a snake and L.V. engraved on it. as well as T.M.R. My Birth parents were both killed by the same man and i swore revenge  
  
on them. A little after Sakura and Mr.Takeo married Sakura died do to a deadly poison in her body. So Mr.Takeo married  
  
Hitori. Then they died by Kikyo.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Kikyo would pay. Along with Lord Voldemort. Ever since i first got here i have been training with magic as well as fighting  
  
and youkai rituals i have also study and am now at an extremely high level magic stage. I learned how to fight so i could  
  
protect my pup if need be. His name is Shippo. Me and Hiten found him bloody and half dead in the park. We took him  
  
home and i healed him. He then adopted me his mother and I adopted him as my son because his real parents died.  
  
Then there is the gang they were Hiten's Closests friends beside me and we instantly became great friends and i was   
  
dubbed the baby because they all called my Hon or Kaggy or something. They were and still are very protective of me.  
  
Kashaku, Shizen, Kouga, Hiten, Shippo and I make up the gang. We all live in Hitens House and train but we will be going   
  
to Hogwarts very soon to kill kikyo and Naraku. Then we will find Voldemort and kill him. Without the gang i dont Know   
  
what i would have done they comforted me through everything. They helped me get over Naraku and now we go...  
  
To meet Kikyo and end it once and for all....  
  
~*~*~Naraku's Pov~*~*~  
  
We were half way through our evening meal in the great hall when suddenly The doors burst open to reveal 4 cloaked   
  
figures. Definetly male. The one on the far right took of his hood to reveal a wolf youkai he said im kouga. Then the one   
  
furthest left took off his cloak to reveal a Fox youkai. My name is Shizen he said. Then the one next to the Shizen   
  
took his cloak off to reveal an Inu-youkai. I am Kashaku. Then the last one took his cloak off and i was shocked at what  
  
i saw it was hiten. He said and I am Hiten.   
  
" what do you four want?" Asked dumbledore.  
  
"Actually its 5 and to answer your question kikyo and Naraku's heads!" said a female voice from everywhere.  
  
~*~*Kikyo's Pov~*~*   
  
When they revealed themselves they were drop dead gorgeous, and perfect bodies as well as build.  
  
Kouga had long black hair into a high ponytail with ice blue eyes and was a wolf youkai he was dressen in furs and   
  
armor. Shizen was a handsome Fox youkai he had auburn hair tied back at the nape of his neck with emerald green   
  
eyes. He was wearing you know like ruroni kenshin? well like that except his top part was green and bottom was   
  
red. Kashaku was an Inu-youkai about as handsome as Sesshoumaru himself. He had silver hair with red streaks  
  
in it silver eyes as well as silverish-red stripes on his cheeks and arms. But what suprised me the most was   
  
Hiten. He became very handsome and since kagome is dead he will want the next best thing but i stopped when i   
  
heard and icy female voice speak for what they wanted.  
  
Then when i walked up with Inuyasha and Naraku next to me facing the group i said "show yourself coward!"  
  
" Oh now Kikyo I am not the coward you are is that anyway to treat family?" She bit coldly.  
  
But when she stepped into the room i instantly knew who it was....  
  
~*~*~Sesshoumaru's Pov~*~*~  
  
I thought it would be another night as usual but tonight was much different after the youkai came in and they thretaned   
  
kikyo i saw my brother and naraku go up to face them but what suprised me more was when another figure came in  
  
also cloaked but definetly female no one dared challege kikyo and one who wasnt schooled was and called her   
  
family..Intresting...  
  
~*~*~*~Kagome's Pov.~*~*~*~  
  
As i finished speaking i stepped into the room and she knew who i was i could tell.   
  
" Hello Kagome." She said Coldly.  
  
I then pulled my hood back and there were audible gasps. I was dressed in form fitting pants that were tight to my  
  
knees then extended like a base of a tree they were Dark blue with baby blue flowers decorate and slits on each  
  
side of each leg to my knees. i also had a form fitting top on. itwas tight on my chest but there was a slit from below  
  
my breast to show my stomach and belly ring. it was also tight to the elbows then extended like a bellflower from   
  
thete with slits like the pants. It was dark blue lined with light blue and baby blue flowers decorated the top and  
  
the bottoms were alo outlined in blue. I had a light blue choker on that had a crescent moon with two swords   
  
in the back. My hair was up in a high ponytail with a blue ribbon my blue eyes showing hate yet my face calm  
  
swords straped on my back whip tied to my waist and staff in hands. it looks like mirokus except with the same   
  
crescent as my choker.  
  
" Hello Kikyo." My voice deadly calm and cold.  
  
~*~*~Sesshy's Pov.~*~*~  
  
I was not expecting this. This girl Kagome was the other one who was suppose to attend here but kikyo said   
  
died. She was beautiful. With a couple strands of hair framing her face. She is Definetly Perfect..and powerful.  
  
~*~*~Naraku's Pov~*~*~  
  
I was shocked. Kagome was still alive but now she looked much more beautiful then ever and Much better then Kikyo.  
  
~*~*~Kagome's Pov.~*~*~  
  
I looked at Naraku and we locked eyes and im sure he saw the betrayal, sadness and lonliness in my eyes because  
  
they showed for that one second. I then went to stand right in front of my friends when Hiten and Kashaku as well as the  
  
others gave me a reasuring look and i offered them a small smile with sofetning eyes.  
  
" Kikyo.."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
" How do you live kikyo? Hn......?"  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
"How do you live knowing you tried to kill me?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
" Then how about how you live lying and betraying everyone fooling them and lying?"  
  
" Even better." Kikyo replied.  
  
" Dont you feel guilty?"  
  
" For what im perfect."  
  
" NO kikyo no one is perfect everyone has there flaws and i know yours."  
  
"How can you get up in the morning and pretend your perfect when you killed your father and our step-mother  
  
with those hands. You think that you have had it rough well ive had it worse."  
  
" No i was perfect then you came along i saw my father hit my mother!!"  
  
"Kikyo, i saw my mother raped and killed, then my father murdered by the same man lord voldemort,  
  
Me he tried to kill me but i am not all i seem."  
  
" I also watched my stepmother die of poisioning and then learn you killed what family i had left even if they  
  
werent blood. I will not allow you to take any family away from me again Kikyo."  
  
" Kagome I will kill you."  
  
" No, Kikyo i will KILL YOU and then Voldemort."   
  
But tell me Kikyo i will sing a song for you and Naraku and answer me the question of the song:  
  
(Everybody's Fool by:Evanescene)  
  
'Perfect by nature,  
  
icons of self indulgence  
  
Just what we all need,  
  
more lies about a world that,  
  
never was and never will be,  
  
Have you no shame,  
  
Don't you see me,  
  
You know you've got,  
  
Everybody fooled.  
  
Look here she comes now,  
  
Bow down and stare in wonder,  
  
Oh how we love you,  
  
No flaws when youre pretending.  
  
But now i know,  
  
She never was and never will be,  
  
You dont know how youve betrayed me,  
  
and somehow youve got,  
  
Everybody fooled.  
  
Without the mask,  
  
where will you hide,   
  
Can't find yourself,  
  
lost in your lies.  
  
But, i know the truth now,  
  
I know who you are,  
  
and i dont love you anymore  
  
It never was and never will be,  
  
you dont know how youve betrayed me,  
  
and somehow youve got,   
  
everybody fooled.  
  
It never was and never will be,  
  
your not real and you cant save me,  
  
and somehow now youre,  
  
Everybody's fool.'  
  
" Sound familiar Naraku and Kikyo it suits you two perfectly."  
  
" we fight!!!"  
  
A/n: i dont have time to put up reviewer responses but thank you all for reading  
  
and reviewing my story i think that this will be a hiten/kag it is most likely so if   
  
you want a sess/kag read my other story it will be one unless all the reviewers  
  
tell me to make it something else..it is called THE PRINCESS OF LIGHT!!! or if   
  
you have a request to a certain type of story or challenge email or review me   
  
and i will try and publish it!!! Ja Ne. Sorry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Sunstar-1217~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. The fight

A/N: Okay the votes are all counted up and it will be a sess/kag fic..Although if any of you want a Hiten/kag fic  
  
email me a challenge or something. i will probably make a Hiten/kag fic soon. This story will start of a hiten/kag  
  
then go into sess/kag because hiten will die by voldemort. SO sorry about the format and not updating in a while   
  
i've been busy..Thank you all for your reviews but there was so many i couldnt put responses..If you want one   
  
email me....  
  
~*~*~*~The last of my kind~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: The Fight and Transformation...  
  
"Yes Kikyo we fight." Kagome replied.  
  
" Bring it on.." Kikyo said.  
  
Kikyo then chanted a spell to disable Kagome's group but Kagome put up a shield with her hands. The Barrier was blue.  
  
She didnt have to use a wand She just used her hands which shocked everyone except her and her gang.  
  
" How..how can you possibly do that without a wand?" asked Kikyo.  
  
" Simple my power is to great to be channeled through a wand." Kagome responded.  
  
" Now kikyo where were we oh yes, right about here." Kagome exclaimed.  
  
Kagome shot a disabling spell at Kikyo, so then inuyasha took her place and used a spell that would blast me   
  
away but kagome simply reflected it with a flick of her wrists. The whole great hall was in shock. Then while   
  
Naraku was Battling it out with hiten Kagome heard Hiten cry out for shippo to dodge Hiten was hit with the   
  
full attack.   
  
" Shippo what are you doing here?" Kagome asked startled.  
  
" Hiten are ya okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
" Guys get Hiten outta here and take shippo."  
  
" MOMMY look out." Shippo shrieked.  
  
Kagome turned around in time to catch the blast of power that would have hit her had she been slower.  
  
But while she was Distracted Kikyo took advantage of it and aimed a very powerful and deadly blast of power and magic  
  
towards shippo. It was when Shippo screamed Kagome's Blood ran cold.  
  
~*~*~Kagome's Pov~*~*~  
  
When i heard Shippo scream my blood ran cold. I saw Shippo hit with the blow and immmediately went to him.  
  
He was almost dead. I could see Kikyo smirking in the background and Inuyasha as well as Naraku had   
  
horrified expressions on their face because they knew what happens when someone attacks a mother's pup's.  
  
I turned slowly head bowed, eyes closed.  
  
"Give up Kagome?" Kikyo taunted unaware of the danger.   
  
"Hn..?" She said.  
  
" You know that you cant possibly beat me." She taunted again stil oblivious to my rage.  
  
With that i looked up and opened my eyes. They were now Blood red. I saw her come to relization of what   
  
she just did. with my eyes ablazed i looked at my pup then returned my sight to her as she cowered.  
  
" Have you no idea what you've done." My voice a mere whisper.  
  
" You should know better then to mess with a person's pup!!" I roared.  
  
" Now kikyo Face the consequences."  
  
With that i transformed into something that was neither Human, Youkai, wizard or witch. I was an Arias.   
  
(a/n: i made up arias it is not a real thing okay?) I now looked like a youkai but was not i had claws,  
  
my eyes turned into slits blazing red but would be silvery blue when im normal i had blue streaks in my hair  
  
that were now red in rage as well as silver streaks i had a crescent moon with two swords in an x fashion in  
  
the back of the crescent on my forehead. The swords were now silver and the moon crimson. I Had two stripes on  
  
my cheek. 3 anklets on each leg, and 3 bracelets on each arm as well as 1 on my upper right arm. I also had   
  
fangs, better senses and more power.  
  
" Flame's of Hell!" I screamed then flames encircled Kikyo and she was Burnt but before she died she said.  
  
"You may have beat me but you will never beat voldemort Goodbye.."  
  
" Goodbye Kikyo.."  
  
With that i calmed down and my hair had blue and silver weaved through it and my eyes were a silvery blue.  
  
My stripes on my cheek were also 1 silver and 1 blue one on each side. I then went to my pups side much faster  
  
then any human, demon or otherwise could have and i used my miko powers which i have still to heal him.  
  
When i was done healing him he was still unconcious. I then used a simple spell to clean up the Mess.  
  
Since i am an Arias i have miko powers, Demon powers, Goddess powers, mystic powers, elemental powers and   
  
some special powers. I picked up Shippo and left to my gang leaving a group of stunned people. But what i was  
  
stunned about was the fact i could not kill Naraku.   
  
~*~*~Sesshoumaru's Pov~*~*~  
  
Wow she is much more than i anticipated. Beautiful and Deadly not to mention she is a race said to be   
  
extinct years ago. She is a worthy mate definetly. I must find out more about her and This gang of hers it   
  
may be useful but now i know not to get on her bad side. I wonder why she did not kill Naraku. Did she not say  
  
that she wanted both of them dead.  
  
~*~*~Naraku's Pov~*~*~  
  
Why didnt she kill me? I thought that for sure that she would have killed me but she didnt. She was really  
  
beautiful after her transformation. I wonder what she is? Definetly not Youkai, Hanyou, Human or witch. So.  
  
Could she possibly be an Arias? I wonder...  
  
~*~*~Hiten's Pov~*~*~  
  
I hated leaving Kagome like that. What happens if she dosent make it out. What will i do if she dies.  
  
please stay safe Kagome. I heard that blast and i cant help but wonder. No no she will make it she is strong.  
  
I know she has to make it, she has to come back to us to me. I love you Kagome it took me so long to relize  
  
it but i really love you.  
  
(Kagome walks out of building)  
  
"Hey guys Kikyo is gone only Voldemort to go." She said.  
  
I was shocked along with the rest of the gang. Not with the news but with her transformation. She was an Arias  
  
a race supposedly extinct years ago. She was even more beautiful and by the looks of it royalty.   
  
" Hey Hiten are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah im fine Hon. what happened to ya?"  
  
" I transformed into my true self. I'm an Arias. A creature of Legends."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
" Come on lets go you guys we gotta go and track voldemort so we can kick his ass."  
  
" Ya of course."  
  
With that the group headed out oblivious to the two pairs of eyes that followed them and the two people  
  
following them every step of the way..  
  
A/n: hey please review. like i said it will be a hiten/kag in the begining but then change to a Sess/kag  
  
because hiten well you'll just have to see....Thank you for your reviews!!!!Ja ne. if you want a hiten/kag  
  
i will try and get one out as soon as possible but can you email me a challenge to help me out other wise  
  
it will be out of my own imagination...FOr those who are waiting on the princess of light i will be   
  
updating that story soon probably by later today. ja ne.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~sunstar-1217~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Kagome and Sesshoumaru meet

SS/Sunstar: Hey people im soo super sorry for making  
  
you wait this long for this chapter to come up. I have  
  
been and still am swamped with homework and its like   
  
2:oo in the morning here.  
  
Fluffy: Yeah yeah just get on with the story.  
  
Sunstar: fine.  
  
A/n: Note that the lemon will only be posted on   
  
www.MediaMiner.com because fanfiction.net does not allow  
  
us to post lemon. I will Have the exact site and link on   
  
my Bio when i have a lemon for one of my stories.   
  
~*~*~The Last of My Kind~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6:Kagome and Sesshoumaru meet.  
  
When the gang ( Hiten, Kagome, Kashaku, Shizen,Kouga and  
  
Shippo) returned to hitens home they went over the events  
  
that happened while the gang was gone to tend to Hiten.  
  
They didnt even know that they were being followed by  
  
Sesshoumaru himself.  
  
~&~Sesshoumaru's Pov~&~  
  
I have been following them for a while. Good thing  
  
that they dont sense me. I must find out more about this  
  
Kagome...  
  
She is very intresting. Indeed.  
  
~&~Hiten's Pov~&~  
  
I wonder if i should tell Kagome how i feel i mean i think  
  
that i should get it off of my chest and tell her i love her  
  
before its to late and someone takes her away from me.  
  
~&~Kagome's Pov~&~  
  
Hmm..i sense someone outside in the surronding forest.  
  
I think that i will go and investigate.   
  
"Hey guys im going for a walk to think kay?"  
  
"Sure." they replied.  
  
With that i walked out of the house in a tube top that went  
  
to right above my belly button. It was Black and my pants   
  
were baggy and black also. I wore my Bracelts (silver and 2)  
  
on my upper right arm with a silver choker on. I also had 3   
  
anklets on my left leg. I Had my hair in a braid down my back.  
  
I sped off into the forest and tackled the 'thing' out of the  
  
tree it was hiding in. We both fell into the clearing. I found  
  
out the 'thing' was actually a youkai. He looked similar   
  
to that one inuyasha dude that i fought earlier today. I think   
  
that this one will definetly prove to be amusing. He was Most   
  
definetly handsome.   
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked emotionlessly.  
  
~&~Sesshoumaru's Pov~&~  
  
I was tackled out of the tree so fast that i actually had to wonder  
  
what had happened. Then i saw her the object of my curiosity that  
  
i wish to settle. I heard her ask me with an emotionless tone and  
  
face who i was and what i was doing here.   
  
I sped off before she could blink. I knew that she would not come  
  
after me. I will see you again arias you can count on that and   
  
when i do i will finally get some answers.  
  
~&~Kagome's Pov~&~  
  
The youkai sped off before he answered my question. Oh well.  
  
I headed back to the house. When i entered i asked hiten what   
  
we were going to do tonight. He said his aunt is hosting a   
  
party at her place and told him to come on down and bring some  
  
close friends if he wished. I agreeded with the rest of the gang  
  
to go.  
  
~*~Later that night~*~  
  
~&~Kag's Pov~&~  
  
Everyone was dressed up. I decided to stay hidden as Hiten's body   
  
guard. My eyes Changed with my attitude so they became crimson my hair streaked  
  
with silver and blue changed to ebony black with silver and red streaks.  
  
I had on a Black form fitting fightting outfit. It was a black top with  
  
blood red roses etched onto it. It had a slit showing my belly button and   
  
marking below my belly button the slit went up to right below my breast and  
  
from there it got tight on my chest and to my elbows. I also attached. My   
  
silver braclets (2) to my upper right arm over my top.I had the silver choker  
  
from earlier still on. Skirt had a slit up to mid thigh on each side as to allow  
  
me room to move and underneath the skirt I had black shorts. My skirt as well as   
  
my top was lined in red and had roses on it also. This was my 'fighting outfit'  
  
when we were going to someplace like a ball.   
  
Kashaku was dressed similar to me except that he had pants and a loose top   
  
an no roses on his outfit. He wore a necklace that had our symbol on it.  
  
The groups symbol was a Black rose. I wore one that attched to my choker  
  
it hung on the silver chain a little below my chocker.  
  
Shizen was wearing a Dark forest green kimono with a white sash. His hair   
  
was down like kashaku. Hiten was wearing a blood red kimono with yellow  
  
thunderbolts on it. His hair back in its usual braid the wore loose pants.  
  
Shippo was wearing a black kimono with white outlining it. He was coming as   
  
a protector as me and kashaku were. Since hitens aunt only ment one freind.  
  
We were on our way to the ball. We all had our black rose necklace on a silver   
  
chain and a small black rose tattoed onto our hands on the side right below the  
  
thumb facing up towards the sky, It had thorns and everything. We got  
  
our symbol from being 'outcasts' and having pain and sorrow all in our past.  
  
It signifies our bond as a pack. Even my pup shippo has one.   
  
~&~Kashaku's Pov~&~  
  
Finally i was begining to think that the kit and Shizen were going  
  
to drive me crazy with their insolent babling. it is truly amazing that  
  
they can be warriors and go to such a childish state. I mean Shippo has  
  
an excuse hes a kid but Shizen?? Good thing that kagome masked our  
  
scents so that naraku wont smell us if he is attending.  
  
~&~Sesshoumaru's Pov~&~  
  
This party is boring i do not understand why we had to come. And not  
  
only that but we had to bring another halfbreed besides inuyasha.  
  
Naraku.  
  
I looked up as Lady Kameo was introducing her nephew. I was Stunned at   
  
what i saw.  
  
"This is my nephew Hiten and His friends as well as protectors  
  
Kashaku an inuyoukai, Shizen a Kitsune." Kameo announced.  
  
I was stunned as everyone else behind them was the vixen and her pup.  
  
I could tell it was her because it was how she looked when   
  
she fought. The others Knew she was an arias because she let them  
  
Know with her scent. Her hair and eye color suggested that she   
  
was angry and suspicous as well as on guard. She can only change it   
  
to red and back to her normal blue. The red is just a warning not to  
  
mess with her.  
  
"And who are you?" Kameo asked the girl and pup.  
  
" I am Kagome the last Arias and this is my surrogate son Shippo."  
  
she replied unemotionally.  
  
The Party was starting to look up. I immediately saw my father   
  
look at her with something akin to respect and almost fatherly.  
  
They walked down the stairs with kagome in the middle as usual.  
  
I saw my father approach them. He asked if he would join us.  
  
~&~Kagome's Pov~&~  
  
I narrowed my eyes at Inutashio. I detected him for any lies,  
  
deciet, betrayl etc. I decided he was safe so i inclined my head  
  
to hiten signifying he was safe. He agreed to Inutashio's offer.  
  
As soon as we got to the table i immediately looked over to the  
  
human woman and lifted an eyebrow at Inutashio.  
  
"Ahem.This is my Mate leiko she is human, My eldest son Sesshoumaru,  
  
and.." Inutashio was cut off.  
  
" Inuyasha i know we already met, He is a hanyou." i replied coldly.  
  
"Yes...Is there something you have against my son?" He asked.  
  
" Your sons meddle in affairs that do NOT concern them."   
  
" oh.."   
  
"Lady Leiko you are not inutashio's first mate are you?" I asked  
  
"No...His first wife is dead."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at inutashio and leiko.   
  
" You cheated on your Youkai mate did you not?" I said to Inutashio  
  
who froze.  
  
"You meddle in things that are not your business."  
  
"Oh..But it is my business."   
  
"How so?"  
  
" Your first wife came to me for protection. From her." I said as i   
  
pointed to Leiko.  
  
" You dare accuse my mate of such thing?" all was queit now.  
  
"Your mate Leiko is dead She is an imposter." I stated as i pointed to  
  
the Imposter Leiko.  
  
A/N: Hey I hope that you like this chapter. Dont forget to review!!  
  
I will update again as soon as possible!!!Ja Ne.  
  
~*~*~*~*Sunstar-1217*~*~*~*~ 


	8. Carasu

A/n: Hey im back with another chapter.  
  
Im sorry i know i havent written in a while  
  
my school work i have a lot and when i mean a lot  
  
i mean a lot. well anywayz here is the next chapter  
  
for the last of my kind i hope that you enjoy.  
  
~*~*~The Last Of My Kind~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7: Carasu....  
  
~&~Kagome's Pov~&~  
  
" What is the meaning of this." Inutashio roared his  
  
eyes blood red. I could see Inuyasha and Naraku in the  
  
back frozen with horror and Leiko with a smirk.  
  
" Calm yourself." I stated and sent him in the air where   
  
he could not bother me.  
  
" Leiko....Or should i say Carasu?"   
  
" I see you have not forgotten me." She said.  
  
" No how could I Carasu minion of voldemort." I stated.  
  
" Ah...I guess you couldnt. Considering we killed your family  
  
adopted and what not..?" She said laughing manically. I calmly   
  
choked her and stabed my sword through her stomach she coughed  
  
up blood and the illusion failed. I then calmly stated.  
  
" Never Mock me Carasu." Then i sliced her body in half. And flames  
  
engulfed her. I brought Inustashio down from the air.   
  
" Love blinded you from the truth as did her charms. You dissapoint  
  
me Inutashio i expected better." I stated coldly.  
  
"....How....?"   
  
" She Killed my brother when i was younger i remember her scent. She  
  
was also their helping kill my true parents." I stated.  
  
" Oh...Im sorry Princess." He said startling almost everyone thier when  
  
he bowed to me. I bowed back and told him not to be sorry.  
  
" But you lost everything."  
  
" Yes Inutashio i may have lost everything but i did gain somethings like  
  
my friends and surrogate son. When you loose someone its best to not stay  
  
in the past and mourn but to move on and live. They would not have wanted  
  
you to mourn because they loved you."I said.  
  
" You are wise beyond your years Kagome." He said.  
  
" I know." I said.  
  
For the rest of the night the ball went fairly smoothly. Infact it was  
  
a very beautiful event. I was outside in the gardens with Hiten. He and  
  
I were talking about our pasts unbeknownest to us was Sesshoumaru and   
  
Inutashio listening in on our little conversation.  
  
" Kagome are you afraid to be the free spirit you once were."   
  
" No....I fear nothing. Fear is a weakness hiten." I stated.  
  
" No. I feared for you when i left you alone. Hon?"   
  
"Yes?"  
  
" It took so long for me to realize that i love you so much." he stated.  
  
To say i was shocked was an understatement.  
  
"...What?"  
  
" I love you...I know that we can never be mates because i will die soon  
  
but please just be my girlfriend before i die."  
  
" How did..."  
  
"I heard you speaking with Kashaku about your vision."  
  
I gave a small nod.  
  
" I dont open heart Hiten because it has been broken to many times."  
  
"By Naraku, my families death. Everything. I was and am afraid to love."  
  
"I dont want to loose you either Hiten. But i wont be able to stop what will  
  
happen." I said.  
  
" I know hun...I know..my death is inevitable." He whispered.  
  
" But just let me hold you." He said and i nodded.   
  
" Hiten?"  
  
"Hm..?"   
  
"You asked why i couldnt love you before."  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"It is because ive built a block of ice around my heart. That is what the  
  
Black rose symbolizes. The sorrow. It will never be fully gone from me.  
  
I know that it might be hard but i love you also but when you leave  
  
i will most likely never open up again....the truth is.....Im..Scared."  
  
"Kagome Honey, You have to promise me after i die you will love another  
  
You must you cant just stop. What about shippo...What about Shizen,  
  
Kashaku, Kouga you have to be strong for the pack and yourself. Dont ever  
  
give up on love kagome....ever."   
  
"I'll Try Hiten Ill try but i cant make any promises. No one would understand."  
  
"I do..."   
  
" I know you do but...they they wouldnt."   
  
" i wont let our pack suffer because the pain will never leave me."  
  
" I understand Kagome."  
  
" Thanks Hiten."  
  
" We should get going Kagome."   
  
"Kay."  
  
With that we left.  
  
~&~Sesshoumaru's Pov~&~  
  
You have seen the one you love's death and yet you stand strong.  
  
You intrigue me little vixen i will see the turnouts of this event  
  
and then we will see if what you saw in your vision was correct.  
  
A/n: Sorry that the chapter was so short and confusing but all will  
  
be explained in later chapters. I hope that you liked it and please  
  
Review. Ja matta!!! 


	9. Kagome's Heart and Hitens love

Sunstar: Im soo sorry it took so long to finally get this   
  
chapter out. I know i took long so very long Gomen.  
  
Do not fear i will make sure that this chapter is long as  
  
an apology. For disclaimer see previous chapters or  
  
intro.  
  
~*~The Last of my Kind~*~  
  
Chapter 8: Kagome's Heart and Hiten's Love...  
  
~^~6 months later~^~  
  
~&~Hiten's Pov~&~  
  
" Hey Hiten!!!" I heard Kago call.  
  
"Hey Hon..." I said.  
  
I scopped her up and placed a chate kiss on her lips.  
  
Um...She tasted like Strawberries and cream. She   
  
tasted wonderful. She pulled back and smilled at me  
  
i smilled back. It hurt that i would die soon. I knew so  
  
not only because of her visions getting clearer but i could   
  
feel my death fast approaching. I love her so much but  
  
i know that in the end she will eventually love someone  
  
again. Her 18th birthday is coming up soon. Yes indeed.  
  
I remember meeting Sango and her Perverted Boyfreind  
  
Miroku oh yes that night was amusing.   
  
~$~Flashback~$~  
  
We were at Inutashio's Mansion he was having Inuyasha's  
  
birthday. We all gave him something he would never forget  
  
we gave him a new attack and spell that hogwarts did not   
  
teach. Its called Blades of Blood. When attacked he could  
  
use his claws if they had blood on them and say blades of  
  
blood and red blades would come out and attack or kill   
  
the opponent it is almost impossible to stop. The gang and  
  
i knew how to stop it too.   
  
We met sango and miroku. Miroku tried to feel Kagome up.  
  
I remember going into a rage and trying to kill him untill   
  
Kagome held me back and knocked miroku unconcious  
  
using his girlfriends Hirakotsu. Oh that party was fun I remember  
  
pushing Kagome into the pool and her giving me an evil look  
  
pushing people in the pool. She even pushed inutashio. She   
  
ran from him while i ran from her. In the end all three of us were  
  
in the pool drenched.  
  
~$~End of Flashback~$~  
  
~&~Kagome's Pov~&~  
  
"Watcha thinkin bout hiten?" I asked.  
  
" Hm..Oh the time at Inuyasha's birthday." He said.  
  
I chuckled. "Yes that was very funny." I said.  
  
I smiled at my boyfriend. He did back we both showed  
  
our fangs. I'll race you to the lake i said as i took of running  
  
but not at full speed. I stopped when he dissapeared. I was  
  
then tackled into the lake unknowingly where Sesshy was   
  
bathing. We became good freinds over the past months.  
  
I came up for breath then i heard Sesshoumaru's Chuckle.  
  
I turned bright red when i saw that he was in the nude.  
  
"Gomen Ne Sesshou-Chan i didnt know that you were here."  
  
He chuckled a bit more. " No Problem Kago-Chan just uh watch  
  
out i guess.." He said.  
  
I smiled at him and got really mad because hiten ran.I told him to  
  
cover his ears. Sesshy did so.  
  
"HITEN GET BACK HERE NOW IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!!!"  
  
I shrieked.   
  
I soon ran off after Hiten. I pounced on him when i saw him hidding behind the  
  
others but doing so I knocked the others down we were a mess of limbs i was  
  
still attempting to get to hiten through the limbs. Until i heard the door open  
  
at that point i had inuyasha's ear and Hitens hair. Someone's Hand was on my   
  
but. It was Miroku's. Sango, Sesshoumaru, and Inutashio were looking at   
  
us in amusement.  
  
~&~Inutashio's Pov~&~  
  
I entered the house to retrive my sons as well as miroku and sango. When i entered  
  
I found sango staring at them laughing her head off. I looked and Bursts into laughter  
  
They were a tangle of limbs and kagome the only girl looked pissed. She had Inuyasha's  
  
ear and hitens hair while someone touched her butt and that someone was Miroku.  
  
I saw my eldest son come in and snicker at the sight. Kagome Shot us a glare and went  
  
back to attempt to strangle her boyfriend while the others held back.Hiten was just chuckling  
  
at his girlfriends antics while she pouted still tangled up. It was adorable. I know that  
  
my eldest son has it in for the girl. I know that hiten and kagome wont mate because they   
  
know that he will die during the battle or if he doesnt then they will mate.   
  
~&~Kagome's Pov~&~  
  
As soon as we got untangled i pounced and bonked hiten on the head with my hand   
  
alternating with my left fist and my staff punctuating each word with a bonk here is   
  
what i said: "Do. Not. Push. Me .In. The.Lake. When. someone. is naked. there. bathing.  
  
exspecially. if. its . sesshy. again. that. was. so embarasing. do. you. understand. Love?"  
  
He couldnt answer he was unconcious. I turned back to the others who were trying to   
  
hold there laughter. I nervously chuckled. "Uh....Opps?" As soon i said that they all  
  
roared in laughter. my eyebrow twitched.   
  
"that is so not funny..." I said. No one heard me.  
  
"Kagome!!!!!" Screamed Shippo.  
  
The room went deadly quiet at the scream.   
  
"SHIPPO!!!!!!" I screamed and sped out of the room with the now concious hiten on my   
  
heels and the others close behind.   
  
When we got there i saw Naraku holding my pup by the neck. I immediately faster then  
  
light broke Naraku's arm and grabbed shippo. I handed him to Hiten and attacked Naraku.  
  
"Naraku you will die for trying to hurt my pup." I said but i noticed that he was being controlled  
  
i saw a spell scroll through his shirt on his chest using my x-ray vision. I simply walked to him  
  
and pressed a spot on his neck and he fell unconsious.   
  
I then removed his shirt and peeled the scroll off. I healed his wounds and picked him up.  
  
I turned to the gang and said lets get him to a room.  
  
" What do ya think your doing he's your enemy." Inuyasha asked stunned.  
  
"He was tricked and then munipulated as well controled he has suffered a sufficient punishment  
  
already inuyasha. He has no one now." I told him. But i didnt know that Naraku was up listening.  
  
~&~Naraku's Pov~&~  
  
When i heard her speak to Inuyasha. I now realized how good of a thing i had but i let her slip through  
  
my fingers because i was tricked so easily. I lost her love and another got it. She has been through  
  
soo much because of me yet she still cares and wont kill me. Why? why did she have to be so....Perfect.  
  
If i cant have her love i would still want her friendship. I know that she was the only thing that ever kept me  
  
alive her...kagome...My first love...the one i hurt and still love. Why was i soo blind to see what was right  
  
there....I wont let her friendship slip through my fingers if i can help it and gain it again.....Im sorry kago....  
  
~&~Sesshoumaru's Pov~&~  
  
I wonder why she's helping him even after all that he's put her through. But i guess it's Just in her nature  
  
after all she does except my baka brother. I wonder what these feelings are when i get around her.  
  
I dont see why she dosent mate with hiten if she did then he would live forever and couldnt die  
  
because Kagome would just heal him unless there is something else. Hm....  
  
~&~Kagome's Pov~&~  
  
I set Naraku on the Bed in a guest room. It was next to mine and Hitens so that we could watch him.  
  
I gently asked Hiten to come here.  
  
"Hiten are you okay?" I asked him caringly .  
  
"Are you gonna go back to him now?" He asked quietly.  
  
"No im not. I have you, I love you." I told him.  
  
" I love you too. But what about after i die. We know that we cannot stop my death. then will you get over  
  
me and go to naraku?"  
  
"Hiten....I could never do that the wound he inflicted on me long ago isnt gone. I can be his friend again, You  
  
are slowly healing me you and the gang. After you go...Then i dont know what will happen. I will miss  
  
you. I will never forget you. I will always love you. But i cant stop loving anyone. My heart has been broken before  
  
and its healing but when you go.....Like when naraku went there will be pain but for you i will love again, For you  
  
i will..... I dont think that i can love Naraku like that again."  
  
" Thanx Hon..." He said.  
  
"Your Welcome."  
  
" Just keep the promise of finding a mate and loving again after im gone Kay Kago-Chan." He added quietly.  
  
" I promise to keep that promise." I told him.  
  
"Good." He said and gave me a chate kiss on the lips and left.  
  
" Im sorry." I heard someone say from behind me. I turned to see Naraku with his eyes open,  
  
I smiled at him and said " For What?"   
  
"For breaking your heart." He told me.  
  
" Its alright..." I told him.  
  
" How did you know that he's going to die?" He asked.  
  
"I had a vision. He knows that his time is almost up he can feel his death near." I told him softly.  
  
" He opened my heart again with the help of Sesshou, Inu, Sango, Miroku and the gang. They helped  
  
me all in thier own ways. It will be hard but i'll move on as is his request. I'll never forget like i never  
  
forgot you." I told him gently.  
  
"You never forgot my betrayal?" He asked softly.  
  
" No but more importantly i remembered the good times. Its better to remember the person by the good  
  
things that happened but i couldnt necessarily forget the betrayal it hurt a lot Naraku but i forgive you even  
  
if you dont ask for it. I forgive you because once...I loved you. But i can love you again just not how i love  
  
hiten. I can be your friend again if you let me...Will you let me?" I asked.  
  
" Yes. Thats what i wanted to be your friend. I wanted your forgiveness. It was too late when i betrayed you.  
  
That i finally relized what it was to lose that something you live for that treasure You were the one to help me  
  
feel You showed me love and happiness once upon a time and I will always love you for that. No one cared  
  
until you. You showed me how it felt to Live again. You taught me the good thing's in life and Im thankfull to  
  
you for that gift. I will always be with you as a friend forever. I care and love you trully but i found out to late.  
  
Im sorry."   
  
"Forgiven and i will be your friend. I dont think i can love you like i use to because it still hurts but it is mending  
  
but i cant love you like a lover only a freind. "  
  
"I understand Kagome...But it broke my heart for what i had to do as i know it did you. But i lost something  
  
more precious then life i lost you." He said.  
  
(When i remember when by: Five)  
  
Naraku started to sing something:  
  
' All the things i said i should have said and did and say,  
  
and i wonder why, yes i wonder why,  
  
I think about the time we spent the places that we went,  
  
Still makes me cry, yes it makes me cry,  
  
Why do they say that time will heal this broken heart.'  
  
Kagome is remembering the betrayal and all the things that they did.   
  
Naraku is remembering the same. Kagome then Joins in with  
  
Naraku there voices in tune together making a beautiful melody.  
  
'They would Know it isnt true, If they lost someone like you.'  
  
They are both remembering the first day that they kissed  
  
Flashback:  
  
" Hi Naraku." Said Kagome  
  
"Hello Kagome."   
  
" Whats wrong?" kagome asked.   
  
" My mother said she hated me."   
  
Kagome comforted him at the park.  
  
They sat together underneath a Cherry tree. They talked to each other about there lives.  
  
"Im so sorry Naraku." Said kagome.  
  
"Its alright. Im sorry to." He said then looked into Kagome's eyes and gave her a sweet but short  
  
chate Kiss.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
'Somethings can never be replaced,   
  
Somethings are with me for always,  
  
These are the things i will remember,  
  
When i remember when,  
  
Id rather Love and Lose it all,  
  
Then never have you to recall,  
  
These are the things i will remember,  
  
again and again,  
  
when i remember when.'  
  
Naraku touched Kagome's cheek as he sang this and looked at her and smiled. She smilled back  
  
at him and put her hand on his as a sign that they would both never forget and havent.  
  
(This part is only Naraku singing)  
  
'You taught me how to love by more and all i am,  
  
Because of you, Just because of you,  
  
Everytime i lost my way, You shined a light and made my day,  
  
You seen me through, yes youve seen me through,'  
  
(Both of them)  
  
So who's gonna come around to heal this broken heart,  
  
Show me how to laugh and cry, But never how to say Goodbye,  
  
Some things can never be replaced, Some things are with me for always,  
  
These are the things i will remember,  
  
When i remember when,  
  
Id rather love and lose it all,  
  
Then never have you to recall,  
  
These are the things i will remember,  
  
again and again,  
  
When i remember when.'  
  
'This life goes on and,carry on and you do and its okay,  
  
(when i remember when-naraku)  
  
This life goes on and i will live to love another day,  
  
again,again, again- naraku  
  
This life goes on and carry on you do and its okay,  
  
I would laugh and i would cry but i will never say Goodbye,  
  
Somethings can never be replaced,  
  
Somethings are with me for always,  
  
These are the things i will remember.  
  
When i remember when,  
  
Id rather love and lose it all,  
  
Then never have you to recall.  
  
These are the things i will remember.  
  
Again again again.  
  
again and again.  
  
when i remember when.'  
  
'when i remember when....'  
  
" That is from me to you. and i know it's from you to both me and hiten well some  
  
of the parts to each of us...." Naraku said.   
  
"Youre right." I told him.  
  
Unknown to us were that everyone was outside listening. Inuyasha was stunned by   
  
the lyrics as was Kouga. Kashaku, Hiten, Shizen, Sesshoumaru and Inutashio   
  
as well as sango and miroku knew what that song meant The betrayal of   
  
Naraku and learning how to love and the mending of the heart. But it will repeat when  
  
Hiten leaves the living world.  
  
~&~Hiten's Pov~&~  
  
Oh...Kagome.....I hope you love again dont break your promise to me. I guess we better  
  
leave. We cannot prevent the inevitable. Voldemort will come to us if we do not go to him.  
  
But i cant have shippo in danger.   
  
" Kagome it's best not to keep voldemort waiting it's time to go..."  
  
I heard her sigh. She said goodbye to Naraku.  
  
" Okay Hiten.." she said and stepped out the door looking grim.  
  
With that we all changed into our battle gear to face off naraku.  
  
Sango and Miroku wore Demon exterminating outfits like from the Sengoku Jidai era.  
  
Kouga wore the wolf armor. (what he wears in the show).  
  
Sesshoumaru, and kashaku were wearing male kimono's ( Kashaku's was like sesshoumaru's  
  
from the show just black. Sesshoumaru's is the same from the show.)  
  
We told Inutashio to stay with Shippo.   
  
Shizen wore a kimono (think ruroni kenshin just green top and white bottom.)  
  
I wore my fighting outfit( the same outfit from the show)  
  
Inuyasha wore a red fire rat kimono ( the same one from the sho also)  
  
Kagome she wore her Fighting kimono with armor. (Its Black with silver lining and   
  
silver sakura's as well as a sash ( think sesshy's kimono female style) she also   
  
had miko armor like midoriko. She had her swords straped to her back. Her silver/  
  
blue/black hair up in a high ponitail.)   
  
We all had a black rose pendant on a silver chain.  
  
Before we left i brought kagome out to the gardens. We sat down by the waterfall.  
  
She and i talked a bit..  
  
"I'll miss you Kagome.....I love you."  
  
"I love you to Hiten." She said and our lips met in a passionate kiss.  
  
I was nibbling her bottom lip and licking it trying to get her to open up.  
  
She finally did. Our tongues battled for a while in her mouth but i drew her tongue to my mouth  
  
and began to suck on it. She moaned. I groaned. We finally broke apart for air and smiled at  
  
each other.  
  
We were off to fight Voldemort and i as well as kagome knew that i would not be coming  
  
out of this fight alive......  
  
a/n: Hehehehehe cliffy!!!!! Dont hurt me.... Sorry i will try and get the next chapter out sooner.  
  
The next chapter is the battle and rage of kagome. Stay tunned and i will get it out asap...  
  
Well please review and tell me what you think... I am having a major overload but im super  
  
glad about all of the reviews im getting!!!! Im working on all my stories so have no fear!!!!  
  
Review!!!  
  
Ja Ne. 


	10. The Sorrow and Rage of Kagome

a/n: Hello...Im sorry it took so long to get this chapter out...*nervous chuckle.*  
  
*Dodges various objects being thrown at me.* Gee. I said i was sorry.  
  
Anyway on with the story...Hiten dies. Kagome is angry...Yup. But with sorrow  
  
there may be the begining of love...eventually.  
  
*The Last Of My Kind*  
  
Chapter 9: The Sorrow and Rage of Kagome....  
  
~^~Kagome's Pov~^~  
  
We can stall no longer. I know that when we come back that hiten will  
  
no longer be amoung the living. I love him but since i do i have to let him go.  
  
To love is to have pain. To love is to lose. I know this. For it has proved many  
  
times true in the past...To many. But i promise to love. For him. Hiten. For   
  
them. My deceased Family. And for those i now care about....My Friends.  
  
" Lets Go." I said confidently.  
  
" Lets. " I heard hiten say as he grasped my hand. I smiled at him. He did so   
  
back.   
  
We were off to battle Voldemort. He sent us the note that would tell us where  
  
it would occur. He would die..By me...He would suffer. Yes indeed he would  
  
suffer.  
  
~^~Sesshoumaru's Pov~^~  
  
I hope that we come out of this alive. All of us. It may hurt to love kagome   
  
and see that she loves someone else. But it hurts even more to see her in pain.  
  
I dont know when or how it happened but i fell for that little vixen. Maybe she will  
  
learn to love me....in some way.  
  
" Good luck and Try your best everyone. We will Prevail!!!" Kagome Encouraged.  
  
" Hai!!!!" Was chorused through the vehicle.   
  
~$~1 Hour Later~$~  
  
Time to Face Voldemort....They all thought.  
  
~^~Voldemort's Pov~^~  
  
They will die here. So will that pesky girl The one who scarred me and   
  
lived against me. No one does and i will prove it. She sealed her death and fate  
  
when she accepted. Here Kagome comes. To her Death. We have many to fight.  
  
There is no way that she could win...  
  
" Ah..Kagome. Time to die."   
  
~^~Hiten's Pov~^~  
  
Here we were. I gave Kagome a last hug and kiss. Her eyes held sorrow  
  
and determination as well as love. I would miss her. But i would die by her.  
  
Protecting her. Voldemort made a flick of his wrist and an army of youkai, human,  
  
wizards as well as fighters..Charged. Both sides colided in a bloody wave of  
  
death and blood.  
  
~^~Authors Pov~^~  
  
They clashed in a bath of blood and death. They knew that the chances of  
  
all of them surviving were slim. But they would all fight till they collapsed. Hiten  
  
and Kagome stayed close together. They were slicing youkai. Here and their.  
  
Kagome beheaded a bunch of them while Hiten took to the air and brought Kagome  
  
with him. She used her bow and arrows. She shot the ones close to her friends.  
  
Hiten used his thunder pyke and shot the opposing side with electric attacks. But   
  
some of them were being held off by the wizards and witches chanting there spells.  
  
Kagome was using her godess powers to destroys dozens of youkai at a  
  
time. Sango and Miroku were up to there necks in blood. Miroku was using his staff  
  
and magic. Sango was using her magic as well as Hirakotsu and her katana.   
  
They were weakening and fast. Kagome seeing this sent a rejuvination and healing  
  
spell at them. They were back to full health and energy. Kagome and Hiten joined  
  
back the others on the ground.  
  
Kashaku was slashing through the enemy with his claws, and sword. He was  
  
using some magic to enhance the power of his blade. Near him was Shizen who  
  
was using Kitsune magic. He also used a whip and Katana. He and Kashaku soon  
  
Transformed To there true youkai form.   
  
Inuyasha was by Sesshoumaru. They were tearing through their opponents.  
  
Using there sword, claws, magic and youkai whip. Sesshoumaru was using   
  
Dokkasu when he heard Kashaku and Shizen go flying through the air in their true  
  
forms. He heard Hitens Pained yell..And kagome's Sorrowful and Raged Howl.  
  
(the battle has been going on for a couple of hours)  
  
~^~Hiten's Pov~^~  
  
I was fighting voldemort while Kagome was somewhere else fighting. Probably  
  
trying to protect Sango and Miroku. He was suprisingly good. He was half youkai and  
  
half wizard. He used a sword and stabbed me through the heart. I let out a pained yell.  
  
Kagome ran to us as voldemort shrank back into the masses of youkai.  
  
" Hiten...hold on." She said.  
  
" Sing to me...I want to hear your beautiful voice before i die..."   
  
" Okay."  
  
(There You'll Be)  
  
~When i think back on these times,  
  
And the dreams we left behind,  
  
I'll be glad cause i was blessed,  
  
to get, To have you in my life.  
  
When i look back on these days.  
  
I'll look and see your face,  
  
You were right there for me.  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soarin above the sky,  
  
In my heart there always be a place for you,  
  
For all my life  
  
I'll Keep a part of you with me.  
  
And everywhere i am there you'll be.  
  
And everywhere i am there you'll be.  
  
You showed me how it feels,  
  
To feel the sky within my reach,  
  
And i always will remember all the stregnth you give to me,  
  
Your love made me make it through.  
  
Oh..I owe so much to you.  
  
You were right there for me...  
  
In my dreams i'll always see you soarin above the sky,  
  
In my heart there always be a place for you,  
  
For all my life,  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me,  
  
And everywhere i am there you'll be.  
  
Cause i always saw in you my light,  
  
My strength,  
  
And i wanna thank you now for all the ways,  
  
You were right there for me  
  
you were right there for me  
  
Ohhh.....In my dreams I'll always see you soarin above the sky,  
  
In my heart there always be a place for you,  
  
For all my life,  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere i am there you'll be.  
  
And Everywhere i am there you'll be...  
  
There youll be.....~  
  
" I want you to have this. I love you. Dont forget your promise to me hon."  
  
(He gave her his thunder pyke.)   
  
" I promise. I love you too hiten...Goodbye. Aishiteru."   
  
" Goodbye kagome...Aishiteru." With that said i fell into sweet oblivion.....  
  
~^~Kagome's Pov~^~  
  
He-He's gone....Hiten is gone. I promised. But i wont let his death go unavenged.  
  
It hurt. My heart it hurt. The sorrow and pain i felt. I felt an undescribable anger and rage  
  
well up in me for all the hurt that voldemort caused....To my friends. I roared.   
  
Hiten's Father and mother were killed by Voldemort and his lackeys. The deatheaters.  
  
Sango's father was killed as well as her little brother kohaku by Valare under Voldemorts  
  
orders.  
  
Miroku's sister was raped and his father killed.   
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru lost their mother.   
  
Kashaku and shizen both lost their sibling to him.  
  
Revenge....Was what i thought.  
  
I rised above all. Floating.  
  
" You die Voldemort. For all the pain youve caused!!!Goodbye!!!!!!Voldemort or should  
  
i say Tom Marvolo Riddle!!!!!" I yelled.   
  
~^~Sesshoumaru's Pov~^~  
  
Kagome looked etheral. All had stopped to see her now. She was glowing with   
  
power. Fire, water, thunder and wind swirled around her. She was angry her eyes were  
  
glowing red. She was in rage. She focused all of her energy, Miko, godess, demon,   
  
mystic, elemental and special powers on him. Her powers as an arias. She shot a beam  
  
at voldemort and his lackeys. They disintergrated...Her powers exploded healing all of  
  
us and killing any of the opposing team. Hiten was dead. Kagome was pained. So was  
  
i. We may have defeated Voldemort but at the cost of Hiten...Kagome's Pain radiated  
  
off of her in waves...Im so sorry Kagome...  
  
" Voldemort is dead...you all have had your revenge by helping.." She said staying  
  
strong.  
  
" Kagome...We may have beat him but we payed a price...Hiten." Sango said quietly.  
  
" We knew...Hiten and I knew he wouldnt make it past this battle...I saw it he felt it. "   
  
" We could not prevent the inevitable. The best thing to do is just try and move on. Just  
  
remember the good things. And move on."Kagome said even quieter.  
  
~^~Kagome's Pov~^~  
  
I walked over to hitens dead body. I layed a kiss on his forehead. I said a prayer.  
  
" Earth Rise." I said.   
  
The earth rose. I would bury hiten here. He died with honor. He died on the battle-  
  
field. I wont ever forget you hiten....Goodbye. My friend, My love.....I thought. I shed 1 tear.  
  
1 red tear....I layed him in the earth and buried him. I said my prayers over it once more.  
  
I carved the symbol for life over the earth. It glowed signifying a barrier. That no one could  
  
every hurt that land or dig him up. It also signify's us...The life we had and the life i will live.  
  
Goodbye Hiten..........  
  
I got up and walked to the group. Kashaku Held me in a comforting way. They all went  
  
and payed there respects. We left. Most of them glad Voldemort was gone. Yet they all  
  
held a sorrow. Like me.  
  
~^~Inuyasha's Pov~^~  
  
Kagome...Poor girl. Im sorry for your loss. I know that you will never admit it but your  
  
pained. You put on a strong front but you hurt. You lost another thing special to you. Your  
  
brother, Your mother was raped and killed, Your father killed, Your stepmother. Your step  
  
father and your 2nd stepmother....Now Hiten. Im sorry.   
  
" Were Here. " I said quietly.  
  
We all exited the car. Shippo was hugging Kagome as soon as she stepped out. She smiled.  
  
Small but a smile none the less.  
  
~^~Shippo's Pov~^~  
  
Poor Mommy. I hope she doesnt leave me. I hope she dosent abandon me because  
  
Hiten is...dead. I didnt want Hiten to die. But he must have he's not here. I wouldnt cry. No   
  
i have got to be strong for my mommy. She is being strong for me and her pack so i will be   
  
strong for her. I told myself. But i felt a few rebellious tears fall out. She looked at me with   
  
sorrowful eyes. She wiped my tears away and kissed my forehead. I knew then she wasnt  
  
going to leave.   
  
~^~Kagome's Pov~^~  
  
Shippo knows. I cant let shippo or anyone else see it anymore. I wont show my sorrow  
  
if i can help it. They dont need to feel the same pain. They dont need to feel pity for me. I need  
  
no pity. I loved him. He died. But i will keep to my promise. I will live. I will love again. It just may  
  
take some time....A lot of time.  
  
" Come on lets go in..." I said to the gang.  
  
" Okay." They said.  
  
" Hello Kagome." Said Inutashio.  
  
" Hello Inutashio." I said.  
  
" Did your vision come true." he asked.  
  
" Hai.." I said quietly.  
  
I walked to Shippo's room and put him down. I then lept out the window to the Lake in   
  
the middle of the forest. On the land that we now own. I shed my clothing when i got there. I   
  
walked in and cleansed myself while thinking of everything. Of Hiten. My pack. My pup. My   
  
Promise. The battle. Everything.....  
  
I miss you...  
  
A/N: I know that this was kinda sad...It will get better. What should i do next? Should I make  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru kind of closer together. But that will take time...I need help!!!!!  
  
Please someone Help!!!!Review!!Ja Ne. 


	11. Inuyasha's Wedding

a/n: I know that the last chapter was sooo sad. I was almost in tears while writting  
  
it and then reading it...Im so sorry. I had to kill hiten...* sobs * But i had to the votes  
  
were for Kagome and Sesshoumaru to end up together. So...Dont Kill me!!!! Im   
  
sorry!!!! Anyway here is the next chapter. I hope that you all enjoy....Please Review..  
  
Ja!!!  
  
~lyrics~ ( Kagome )  
  
- lyrics- (Naraku)  
  
~!~ Lyrics ~!~ ( together )  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and whatever minor characters i  
  
make up. I dont own any song either...  
  
* The Last Of My Kind *  
  
Chapter 10: Inuyasha's Wedding...  
  
It had been a long Year since Hiten's Death. Miroku and Sango were now  
  
courting thanks to Kagome. She had made them happy. She showed them how   
  
much they loved eachother and how much they cared. She gave them the advice on  
  
how to know when the other was dropping a certain signal.   
  
Inuyasha had his new girlfriend. Her name was Ara. She had beautiful Purple  
  
hair and amber eyes. She was an inu-youkai like himself. They were also courting   
  
they were to be mates everyone was soo happy for the couple.   
  
Kashaku and Shizen were still the same as they were before. They hadnt found  
  
anyone as of yet. They were afraid of bringing another woman into Kagomes 'domain'  
  
for she was fiercely protective of her pack, territory, pup and friends. They learned the  
  
hard way with ara. It took a hell of a long time for Kagome to trust her.  
  
Naraku and Kagome had finally become close freinds again but nothing more.  
  
Kagome had been trying to hook Naraku up with Ara's Sister. She was a half demon  
  
and half witch. She had Purple hair and Pink eyes...She was fairly nice. But so far they  
  
only went on two...ahem..forced dates.  
  
Shippo was very content. He had his 'mother' Kagome. He had a new playmate  
  
Rin. Whom is Sesshoumaru's adopted daughter. She is a little human girl with black  
  
hair and brown eyes.   
  
Kagome was getting better. Her heart was still mending. She had become   
  
even more mature yet still held her child like quality when she wanted too. She had  
  
become a lot closer to Sesshoumaru. He helped her a lot throughout the whole deal.  
  
Sesshoumaru was in love...Only his father knew and him of course. He didnt  
  
want to tell Kagome about his love for her. For he was afraid that she may not love him.  
  
For He Loves a broken heart.   
  
~^~Inutashio's Pov~^~  
  
My son really has learned so little. He keeps his feelings for Kagome locked  
  
inside of him..It has been a full year. Kagome and Sesshoumaru have become the   
  
best of friends. Where one is you are almost bound to find the other. I think that she is   
  
also gaining feelings for my son. It will take time for her. Her heart isnt fully healed.  
  
Kagome is playing with Sesshoumaru's adopted daughter rin and her surrogate  
  
son Shippo. Sesshoumaru is in a tree watching them. My son. You do not know what  
  
you have until it is gone. Do not let Kagome slip away...You love her. Im sure that with  
  
a little more time that she may also return your feelings.  
  
~^~Sesshoumaru's Pov~^~  
  
I was watching Kagome and the Kits playing a game of tag. I thought i could have  
  
sworn that i heard my father's voice in my head whisper something like Dont let her slip   
  
away. I think that im losing my mind.  
  
" Sess-chan!!!Come on!!!" Kagome called.  
  
" Fine." I said then landed beside her.  
  
" Aww..Dont be a grouch. Lets play!!!Tag!!! Youre it!!!" kagome yelled and sprinted off  
  
with the children on her heels.  
  
I quickly sped off to catch them. Shippo and Rin would have been the easiest.  
  
Kagome can even outrun me. I purposely slowed down a bit to give Rin and Shippo   
  
a chance. Although i didnt have to. Shippo now had the same speed as me since   
  
Kagome had adopted him the Youkai way. He now smells as if he had came from  
  
her womb. He is now Half-Arias and Half-Kitsune.   
  
I caught a hold of Shippo and Rin. Shippo was running while carrying rin on  
  
his back. Kagome then tackled me to the ground. I pounced and started to tickle   
  
her mercilessly. Shippo and Rin started to tickle her as well. Then all of a sudden.  
  
Kagome's wings and her tail started to tickle us. She then pounced on me with   
  
the kids standing on either side of me.  
  
She and they started to tickle me. I was laughing so hard. This was very   
  
uncharicteristic of me to do of course. She made me do these things although yet  
  
i could still keep up my emotionless fascade in the presence of others.  
  
I love kagome soo much. I hope that one day Kagome can return my feelings.  
  
I know that she is not a fully mended person. Or rather has a fully mended heart. I   
  
just hope that in time she will feel the same. I will never give you up kagome. I will  
  
never let you go...I love you soo much. But it seems to get stronger each day...I dont  
  
even want to try and imagine living my life without you...  
  
~^~Kagome's Pov~^~  
  
After the tickle war Sesshoumaru and i went into our own thoughts. I was   
  
thinking while sitting with the children a little ahead of Sesshou. I felt him looking   
  
at me but he seemed lost in thought while he was looking at me...What a confusing  
  
Inu-Youkai he can be sometimes.  
  
I cant seem to stop myself from falling for him. The first month was hell. I mean  
  
i was such a bitch. But My friends, family and pack..They helped me heal. A small   
  
part of me will never heal. That is the part with all the pain of the deaths of my family  
  
and such. But I'm falling in love with Sesshoumaru...  
  
I mean he has been with me throughout the whole time. He helped me through  
  
the pain. He helped me heal. He was one of the main people that caused me to heal.  
  
Shippo, Sesshoumaru, Rin and even Sango...When she could. He is so different when  
  
there is no one else around. Kind...He cares. I love him...But who can love someone   
  
whom they think has a broken heart. Who could love a broken heart...  
  
" Kagome!!!!" Kashaku called.  
  
" Hai?"   
  
" Ara needs help preparing for the mating..." Kashaku told me.  
  
" Okay. I'll be right there." I told him.  
  
" Shippo, Rin, i have to go and help Ara okay?." I told the two kits.  
  
" Hai..." They said.  
  
" Sesshou? Can you watch them for me?" I asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
" Hai." He replied.  
  
" Thank You!!! Ja Ne!!!" I said then sped off towards Ara's Chambers.  
  
When i got there it was a mess. She looked totally frustrated and worried. It   
  
really was a sight to see. Her hair was in a disray. Her eyes were red from lack of  
  
sleep. She had a frown and looked just about to shred everything within reach.........  
  
"Ara-chan calm down you have 2 more weeks. Unless you plan to mate tonight." I said.  
  
" No...im just nervous...That's all. I think we are going to postponed it. " Ara said.  
  
" You dont have to tell us when you will mate. You could mate tonight and we would know  
  
either way." I told her calmly.  
  
" Can you help me?" Ara asked.  
  
" With what?" I asked.  
  
" Getting ready for the Human ceremony.."   
  
" So that is what you were all worked up about...the marriage. I would love to help you. But  
  
first sleep and i will clean your place up and get everything ready. I will awaken you when  
  
im finished and then we can put you in your wedding gown...." I told ara.  
  
" Thank You Kagome-Chan."  
  
" Think nothing of it Ara-chan." I said.  
  
Ara dozed off into a peacefull sleep. I went to work cleaning up the mess that had   
  
happened. She should have called me sooner. Within 5 hours i finally had her room cleaned.  
  
Her dress finished to perfection. Everything else i would need out on the Table. I shook  
  
her out of sleep and told her to bathe. The wedding would be in 3 hours.  
  
Ara came out of the baths dressed in a white yukata. I then Combed her beautiful   
  
hair out as well as her tail. I decided to start with her nails. I manicured her claws and then  
  
painted them a beautiful Purple with white swirls. When i was finished it took 5 minutes to  
  
dry. So altogether it took 10 minutes. ( thanx to there speed.)   
  
I told her to slip on the dress. It was a white silk off the shoulder. It had lavender and  
  
purple butterfly's decorated from the left shoulder to her left ankle. On the right side there was  
  
a beautiful big butterfly by her waist. It was beautiful on her. It made her purple hair stand out.  
  
I put purple and white heels on her. They were the strappy ones. the heel was purple the straps  
  
were white. Even her toenails were painted the same as her claws.  
  
I streaked her hair with silver. I then put her hair up in a braided bun. With very complicated  
  
twists. I Then started with her make up. I put on a cream that made the Butterfly on her forehead  
  
glow. It was a white butterfly. I made sure that the white stripes on her cheek were visible. I put on  
  
a light glossy pink lipstick. That gave her a shy girl kind of look. Her fangs would show very nicely.  
  
I put on a mix of purple and white eyeshadow. And solid purple eyeliner that brought out her   
  
lovely amber eyes. It took me 2 hours to complete everything. Last but not least i put on the tiara.  
  
It was White with diamonds embeded on it. The veil was already attached to it.   
  
" Your Done Ara..You look Beautiful.." I said.  
  
She looked in the mirror and gasped. I got worried. Did i do something wrong... I hope not.  
  
Then i saw that she was smiling. That must mean tha i did something good right.   
  
" Wow...Thank You Kagome!!!!" She exclaimed.  
  
" I take it you like what i did."   
  
" I love it!!! Thank You!!"  
  
" Your Welcome. I will come and get you before the wedding starts. I have to change. Ja!!!"   
  
I came to my room. I took a quick bath. I then slipped on the Light blue dress. It was a  
  
light blue longsleeve. The sleeves though had splits so it looked elegant. The bottom went to   
  
just above my knee's. I was the maid of honor. I quickly painted my nails to match my dress.   
  
I then slipped into a pair of strappy light blue heels. I quickly put half of my hair up in a braid to  
  
below my but. The rest of my hair feel to mid-thigh. My hair was still black with baby blue and  
  
silver streaks. I put on pink gloss. I then made sure my mark on my forehead was visible. Then  
  
i put on silver and blue eyeshadow with solid blue eyeliner. I was ready. In 45 minutes. That  
  
was fast.  
  
I quickly went to retrive Ara and her sister as well as sango. We all got to the open area  
  
that would be where the wedding was. There at the alter was Inuyasha and The priest who was  
  
also miroku. His bestman was apparently Naraku...I saw inutashio walk Ara down the hall as   
  
soon as sango, arella and i were up...(a/n: what are the other women called that arent the maid  
  
of honor...That is what sango and Arella are. Arella is Ara's Sister.)   
  
~^~Ara's Pov~^~  
  
I'm getting married. I have to thank Kagome for this. For all her help. She is the reason  
  
that im even able to be here today. I had my tail with silver streaks in it flowing with my train.   
  
My nephew Jestre is the ring bearer and the flower girl is Sare. (a/n: I will let you imagine how  
  
they look like..This is the only scene they will be in. So im to tired to even give a description.)  
  
Aftrer we said our wedding vows. We kissed. We both had bands of silver on each of  
  
our left hand ring fingers. Mine had a diamond in the center and his had a amethyst imbeded  
  
in it.   
  
" Now the dance to the groom and bride!!"  
  
" Wait!!" I told the Miroku.  
  
" What is it?" Miroku asked me.  
  
"I would like to call upon My Maid of Honor to sing the first song..Please." I said.  
  
" Sure...What would you like me to sing? " Kagome said.  
  
" Angel of Mine..." i whispered so only she could hear.  
  
She noded her consent.  
  
~^~Sesshoumaru's Pov~^~  
  
So Kagome is going to sing. No one had ever heard her really sing. I wonder what  
  
she is going to sing though. She really looks gorgeous with that dress on and such. Although  
  
she is pretty without the make-up and stuff. The music started up. I saw Kagome stand upon  
  
the platform and get ready to sing. Mic. in one hand and the other tucking a loose bang behind  
  
her ear. ( She has long bangs.) The Groom and the Bride started to dance as the. She begins  
  
and lets her angelic voice fill the courtyard as my brother and sister-n-law dance.  
  
( Angel of Mine By: Monica)  
  
~When I first saw you i already knew  
  
That there was something insdie of you  
  
Something i thought that i would never find  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
I look at you looking at me  
  
Now i know why they say the best things are free  
  
Gonna love you boy you are so fine  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
How you changed my world you'll never know  
  
How deep inside you helped me grow  
  
You came into my life   
  
Straight from above  
  
When i lost my hope   
  
You showed me love  
  
Im Checkin' for you boy your right on time  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
Nothing means more to me then what we share  
  
No one in this world can ever compare  
  
It's just the way you move   
  
Your still on my mind  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
What you mean to me you'll never know  
  
Deep inside I need show  
  
You came into my life  
  
Straight from above  
  
When i lost my hope  
  
You showed me love  
  
Im checkin' for you boy your right on time  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
Angel of Mine...  
  
I never knew i could feel each moment  
  
And if ......( I dont know the rest )  
  
Every breath that i take   
  
The love that we made  
  
I'd only share it with you..you you you  
  
When I first saw you i already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something i thought that i would never find  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
Came into my life  
  
Straight from above   
  
When i lost my hope  
  
You showed me love  
  
I'm checkin' for you boy your right on time  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
How you changed my world you'll never know  
  
How deep inside you helped me grow  
  
I look at you looking at me  
  
Now i know why they say the best things are free  
  
Checkin for you boy you right on time  
  
Angel of Mine...~  
  
Wow...She sings so wonderfully. So absolutely beautiful. I clapped along with  
  
the rest of the others. I wonder if she will be singing any more. It appears soo....  
  
~$~At the end of the wedding~$~  
  
~^~Kagome's Pov~^~  
  
Wow that was a wonderful wedding. Im so happy for those two. I sung most of the  
  
songs. The duets i did with Naraku and sometimes Miroku. Sometimes Naraku and I   
  
would just sing together for the hell of it. It was now the closing. We all ate, danced and   
  
had a great time.  
  
" As a closing song. Naraku and i will do a duet..For Ara and Inuyasha.."   
  
( Im Your Angel. By: Celine Dion and R.Kelly)  
  
~No mountains to high for you to climb  
  
All you have to do   
  
Is have some kind of faith..oh yeah  
  
No river's to wide for you to make it accross   
  
All you have to do  
  
Is belive it when you pray~  
  
- And then You will see  
  
The morning will come   
  
And Everyday will be bright as the sun  
  
All of your fears cast them on me  
  
I just want you to see-  
  
~!~ I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry   
  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
  
I am your angel  
  
And when all hope is gone i'll hear  
  
No matter how far you are im here  
  
It makes no difference who you are  
  
I am your angel~!~  
  
~Im Your angel~  
  
- I saw your teardrops and i heard your cry  
  
All you need is time  
  
Seek me and you shall find  
  
You have everything and your still lonely  
  
It dont have to be this way  
  
Let me show you a better day-  
  
~Then You will see  
  
Morning will come  
  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
  
All of your fears just cast them on me  
  
How can i make you see~  
  
~!~I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
  
I am your angel  
  
And when all hope is gone i'll hear  
  
No matter how far you are i'm here  
  
It makes no difference who you are   
  
I am your angel~!~  
  
-Im your angel-  
  
~Your angel~  
  
-And when it's time to face the storm-  
  
~I'll be right by your side~  
  
- Ray's will keep us safe and warm- ( not sure about the rays part hehe)  
  
~ And i know we will survive  
  
And when it seems as if the end is drawing near~  
  
-End is drawing near-  
  
~Dont you dare give up the fight  
  
Just put your trust beyond the skies~  
  
~!~ I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
  
I am your angel  
  
And when all hope is gone i'll hear  
  
No matter how far you are i'm here  
  
It makes no difference who you are  
  
I am you angel~!~( Repeat ~!~ verse three times)  
  
(a/n: I am not even going to try and find out what the background and other   
  
voices are...and write them down)   
  
" You are eachother's angels. And we your friends and family will always be with you  
  
through it all as well..." I told them  
  
" Thank you Kagome." Ara said.  
  
" Your welcome...." I said.   
  
" Now time to toss the boquet and garter ( i think )" Naraku said.  
  
" Yes!!! Everyone gather!" Said Ara.  
  
We all gathered around her.  
  
~^~ End Kagome's Pov~^~  
  
Ara turned around and tossed the bouquet.Oddly enough after having it being  
  
thrown around and tossed. It landed in Kagome's arms. Who was staring blankly at   
  
the flowers. The flowers in return were 'staring' just as blankly back at her. Everyone  
  
errupted into laughter while Kagome just blushed and huffed.  
  
After everyone was settled. Inuyasha removed the garter from Ara's thigh.   
  
He then threw it into the crowd. After many punches, tosses and throws it landed in  
  
Sesshoumaru's hands. * whistles *  
  
" Well it looks like the next to be married are Kagome and Sesshoumaru!!" Ara said  
  
as she dragged the two blushing teens up.( Teens cuz they are teens in demon years and  
  
blushing because well they both like eachother and ara said they would be the next to be  
  
married.)  
  
" Uh...Ano shouldnt you be getting to that uh..honeymoon?" Kagome said.  
  
" Ahh...Yes!!! Goodbye Everyone!!!" Ara shouted as Inuyasha lept into the car that would  
  
take them on a nice honeymoon where they would mate...  
  
* sigh * " That was close. " Kagome said more to herself then anything.  
  
" I know. " Said sesshoumaru.  
  
" Hehe. What are the odds we two come out as the next to be married and end up with  
  
the bouquet and the garter..eh. " Kagome said.  
  
" I dont know...Hehe...You think we should try to escape?"  
  
" Yeah the looks were getting are saying that they are plotting something.." Kagome   
  
whispered back.  
  
" KAGOME I DIDNT KNOW YOU AND SESSHOUMARU WERE GETTING MARRIED?!?!"  
  
Shippo and Sango yelled.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru: * Sweatdrop*  
  
" Ano..Were not. We just happened to end up with the garter and the Bouquet." Kagome said.  
  
" It is fate!!! Sesshoumaru and Kagome...How cute!!!! " Sango squealed.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru despite themselves winced.  
  
They slowly tiptoed away from the party..  
  
They got to the clearing with a lake surronded by trees, flowers, bushes..It was beautiful. They  
  
both didnt know what to say. They looked at each other and there faces moved closer and   
  
closer until......  
  
a/n: Hehehe. Sorry but you have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens... I'm sorry.   
  
I got to go to bed it is like 1:23 in the morning. I have exams...damnit....I will upload this after  
  
school though when i have time....Please Review...ja ne... 


	12. Locked Away Feelings Are Revealed

A/n: Hello..Im back with another chapter. If you are wondering why im updating   
  
this fic more then the other's it's because i want to get this one out of the way and  
  
you know...finish it up. I have to many stories out at one time so im going to try  
  
and concentrate on finishing this story unless i have inspiration and feel like writing  
  
to my other stories or maybe start a whole new one...Im utterly hopeless....Anywayz  
  
i hope that you enjoy it!!!!  
  
Note: For those who want to read the lemon version please go to mediaminer.org.  
  
my pen name is Sunstar there. You can look for my story or Pen name.If you cannot  
  
find it then email me and i will email you a link.  
  
* The Last of My Kind *  
  
Chapter 11: Locked Away Feelings Are Revealed...  
  
Last Time:  
  
There faces moved closer and closer until....  
  
This time:   
  
They heard a rustle in the bushes and immediately backed away from  
  
the other in embarassment.. Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned to see who or  
  
what was in the bushes. When it fell out it was a....squirrel. *sweatdrop* 'That  
  
was what ruined our momment?' Kagome thought. ' Stupid Squirrel'   
  
Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
They both blushed and excused themselves. Sesshoumaru went to take  
  
a walk in the surrounding forests. Kagome headed back to the party. She   
  
decided to try and get her mind off of what was about to happen between  
  
herself and Sesshoumaru.  
  
~~~Kagome's Pov  
  
What on earth was i thinking....There is no way that Sesshoumaru could  
  
like me like that. If anything it is a brother/sister type of love. There is no way  
  
that he sees me as a woman...*sigh*...Why did i fall in love? I dont understand.  
  
I shouldnt have but i did. *sigh* this is getting me nowhere. I thought as i walked  
  
back to the party.   
  
When i got there everyone was just talking and standing around. I looked  
  
around and sighed again. I didnt know what to do. I suddenly felt warm and   
  
comforting arms wrap around me. I took in the sent and it was pine and fire.  
  
That smell was distinctly Naraku. I smilled in his arms. He always knew how i   
  
felt. When i was feeling down, happy etc.  
  
~~~Naraku's Pov  
  
When i saw Kagome come back from her walk in the woods my breath  
  
caught. She was still as beautiful as ever. With her Blue silk dress. Her hair  
  
now down. Her eyes and face radiating confusion and happiness. I knew what  
  
the happiness was there for but not the confusion. I should never have hurt her.  
  
If i didnt then we would still be together and i could hold her in my arms when  
  
she was scared or when she needed me.  
  
I walked up to the only woman that i would ever love, even though i knew  
  
that we could never be now. I wrapped her in my arms. Her scent was as i   
  
remembered it to be. Sakura and Rain. An enchanting smell. I will never tire  
  
being around her even if it isnt with her. I loved it when she relaxed and smilled  
  
in my arms.   
  
" Naraku.." I heard her whisper.  
  
" Kagome." I said back.  
  
~~~Kagome's Pov  
  
When Naraku whispered my name i grinned. I suddenly heard quiet.   
  
Absolutely no noise...It was nervewrecking. I turned to look at everyone only to  
  
find them staring at Naraku and I.   
  
" What?" I asked.  
  
" What are you two doing?" I heard Sango ask.  
  
" Im holding her because she needs me..she's confused about something."  
  
Naraku said..  
  
Like i said before Naraku always knew how to read me like an   
  
open book. It is soothing being in his arms. Just like before but i would   
  
so rather be in Sesshoumaru's arms. But then again he is the cause of   
  
my confusion. Or maybe im just confusing myself.  
  
" Why are you confused?" Kashaku asked bewildered.  
  
" It isnt about the wedding...Im just confused about my feelings." I replied.  
  
~~~Inutashio's Pov  
  
Oh...So that is what Kagome was confused about. Im gonna asume  
  
that my son didnt tell her yet then. She must not understand her own feelings  
  
Poor thing. But why would she take comfort in Naraku.   
  
" But why take comfort with Naraku?" Shizen asked.  
  
" Because we have known eachother for a long time and he knows how to  
  
read me and stuff..." Kagome said softly.  
  
I see now. She can take comfort in him because she knew him   
  
longer and such. I wonder how my son would take to this scene. Well know  
  
we shall see. He is approching right now. He should be here soon.  
  
I hope that he tells her soon before someone else takes Kagome   
  
away and she falls for them because of some confusion. Sesshoumaru  
  
if you love her make her yours soon. I thought as i saw my son arrive in  
  
the clearing and freeze.  
  
~~~Sesshoumaru's Pov  
  
After my walk i headed back to the clearing only to see everyone  
  
looking at something. When i turned to see what it was i was shocked.  
  
It was Kagome in Naraku's arms. No...Kagome and Naraku? Together?  
  
They cant be together. They just cant. No...I walked up to Sango and asked  
  
her what was going on.  
  
She told me what was happening and i sighed in relief. It wasnt  
  
that they were together so i had nothing to worry about...Yet. But if this gets  
  
serious and Naraku tries to take her away, then what will i do. I have to tell  
  
Kagome.I wll tell her how i feel tonight...  
  
I saw Kagome and Naraku talking then Naraku let her go. Kagome  
  
then walked back towards the mansion. Now would be the perfect time.  
  
When she's alone. I sped off after her. When i arrived at the mansion i   
  
sniffed the air looking for her scent.I smelt it by the balcony in her room.  
  
I heard her start to sing:  
  
(What you need -?- By: Hoku)  
  
~IF you belonged to me,  
  
Nothing else would matter,  
  
I'd give you the moon and stars,  
  
on a silver platter,  
  
Kiss you the way,  
  
you should be kissed  
  
And show you the kind of love,  
  
that you missed,  
  
So hear me,  
  
Sweet baby, my heart wont lie.  
  
Oh no..  
  
What you need is what you get,  
  
If you come to me,  
  
I'll give you what you wont regret   
  
and ill set you free  
  
If you belive,  
  
Like i belive,  
  
Boy you know it's true,  
  
Everything you need i'll,  
  
Give it to you,  
  
You've been alone to long,  
  
Baby let me help you,  
  
I'll show you where youre heart belongs,  
  
you know i'd love to,  
  
Give you my love,  
  
Some reasons to stay,  
  
Leave the light in my window,  
  
If you lose your way,  
  
So dont fear baby im right here,  
  
I'll never leave...You...  
  
What you need,  
  
What you need,  
  
Is what you get,  
  
If you come to me,  
  
I'll give you what you wont regret,  
  
I'll set you free,  
  
If you belive,  
  
like i belive,  
  
Boy you know it's true,  
  
Everything you need i'll give it to you,  
  
This is a promise,  
  
You can keep,  
  
Just bring your broken heart to me,  
  
Baby you know i'll always be,  
  
The one you've waited for,  
  
The girl you've dreamed of,  
  
Just let me in and you'll see,  
  
What you need is what you get,  
  
If you come to me,  
  
I'll give you what you wont regret  
  
I'll set you free,  
  
If you belive,  
  
Like i belive,  
  
Boy you know it's true,  
  
Everything you need i'll give it to you,  
  
What you need,  
  
Is what you get,  
  
If you come to me,  
  
I'll give you what you wont regret,  
  
I'll set you free,  
  
If you belive like i belive,  
  
Boy you know it's true,  
  
Everything you need i'll give it to you.  
  
What you need,  
  
Is what you get,  
  
If you come to me,  
  
I'll give you what you wont regret,  
  
I'll set you free,  
  
If you belive like i belive,  
  
Boy you know it's true,  
  
Everything you need i'll give it to you.~  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome whispered.  
  
I was shocked. In fact to say i was shocked was a great understatement.  
  
More like stunned to silence. Why in Kami-sama's name would she say my  
  
name?   
  
~~~Authors Pov  
  
Kagome turned around and froze. There in front of her was the man...Or  
  
rather demon that she was thinking about. Sesshoumaru was frozen as well  
  
because he didnt know what to say and she wasnt saying anything. Kagome   
  
gathered her wits and asked the question that just popped into her head.  
  
" What are you doing in my room?" She inquired softly.  
  
" I needed to tell you something." Sesshoumaru said softly, hesitantly.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked curious as to what Sesshoumaru would hesitate  
  
about. She knew him to be a very confident youkai.  
  
" I-...I....I love..." Sesshoumaru said before stumbling off..  
  
Kagome's heart lifted when she heard this...Maybe she thought...Maybe  
  
just maybe my love isnt Unrequited. She looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes.  
  
His eyes held hesitation, fear and love...  
  
" Sesshoumaru....I love you..." Kagome said..No longer caring if the love she  
  
had for him is unrequited she just had to get it out of her system.  
  
That sure snapped Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts. He was filled with  
  
happiness. But when he didnt respond. (she had her head down) Kagome   
  
thought this to be rejection and started to walk towards the door. Before   
  
she could open the door Sesshoumaru stopped her.  
  
" Kagome....stop....I love you too..I was scared to tell you, I was scared that  
  
you wouldnt feel the same..." Sesshoumaru said softly.  
  
Kagome turned to look into Sesshoumaru's eyes and gasped at  
  
the intensity of the emotion he held for her.Sesshoumaru inwardly gasped  
  
at the emotions in Kagome's eyes. Love. Pure and untainted...  
  
" Kagome...I cant stand you to be with anyone else. I love you and want to  
  
be with you forever...Be my Mate? Marry me?" Sesshoumaru asked while  
  
holding out a pure White ring with silver outlining it. The white was one of  
  
Sesshoumaru's fangs.  
  
Kagome could only nod. She then took out her ring. It was like his  
  
only instead of silver outlining the white it was gold. She placed it on his  
  
hand his ring finger on his left hand to be percise and he placed his ring  
  
on her left hand, ring finger bonding them.   
  
For the first time since Seshoumaru was a pup. He smilled a full  
  
fleged smile of pure love and bliss. Kagome did as well...  
  
Sesshoumaru then led Kagome to her bed and Kagome didnt   
  
protest one bit knowing what was about to occur. Kagome and   
  
Sesshoumaru made love throughout the night. The only sounds coming  
  
from their chambers were moans and pleas for more as well as growls  
  
and howls...  
  
a/n: Hehehe..TO Read the Lemon go to Mediaminer.org...It will be posted  
  
there...Hope you enjoyed...Ja ne. 


	13. Forever In love

Hello Minna-san!!!Im in a hurry to finish this fic so that i have  
  
more time to do my newer ones!!!Besides my head is on overload  
  
from all the ideas that i have!!!! Anyway here is the next and last  
  
Chapter.......  
  
* The Last Of My Kind...*  
  
Chapter 12: Forever in Love...  
  
When the two mates awoke the next morning they were in  
  
the most awkward and embarasing position. Sesshoumaru had his   
  
hand on Kagome's No-No parts and one on her breast, Kagome  
  
had her hands on his No-No part and one on his Tail. They both   
  
blushed and shot out of bed because they heard someone coming.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru quickly threw something on.   
  
Kagome had Sesshoumaru's Haori on while Sesshoumaru only  
  
had his Hakama's on. When the said person walked in they stopped  
  
dead in their tracks. It was Kashaku. He was wide eyed looking  
  
back and forth between the two newly mated couple. He then   
  
smirked and slowly walked out and closed the door before dashing  
  
off.  
  
Kagome groaned. She was never gonna her the end of it......  
  
She slowly walked out of her room and made a mad   
  
dash to the Hot springs. She made it before anyone could see  
  
her. It's not that she minded being mated to Sesshoumaru she  
  
just didnt want to be teased about it all day....  
  
Kagome got to the springs only to be greeted by Sango  
  
there grinning like a Cheshire cat. She knew that look. It ment  
  
trouble for her. That means that Sango already knows....  
  
~~~Kagome's Pov  
  
I slipped out of Sesshoumaru's Haori and into the water.  
  
I relaxed almost instantly. The water was so warm and relaxing.  
  
It eased my sore muscles. But it isnt every day a girl loses her   
  
virginity...Well actually now that i think about it....Everyday a girl  
  
must lose her virginity i mean there are so many girls out there..  
  
but thats not what i meant...  
  
As soon as i finished washing Sango got a predatory  
  
gleam in her eyes...I did not like that look at all. I was hopping to  
  
get out as fast as i could...  
  
" Kagome!!!" Sango sung out....Damn...TO late...  
  
" Yes Sango-chan?" I asked calmly.  
  
" What were you doing wearing Sesshoumaru's Haori?" She  
  
asked.  
  
" Well...Uh....They were comfortable. " I said...I wasnt lying...They  
  
were very comfortable and they smelled like my mate.   
  
" Oh...So when is the wedding?" Sango asked..  
  
" Uh...It was Yesterday." I said.   
  
" WHAT?!?! The same day as Inuyasha's? How? When?" Sango  
  
asked bewildered.  
  
" Before...Mating the youkai way we exchanged rings binding   
  
us to eachother forever and during the mating we marked each other,  
  
it is stronger and more sturdy than any marriage." I said.  
  
" Oh...." Sango said.  
  
" Well...Have Fun?" Sango asked slyly....  
  
"Yeah...I mean it's none of your business." I said swiftly and got  
  
out and dressed into a violet and blue kimono. I then went to the  
  
door and stepped out and went to the dinning hall. As soon as i  
  
got there i wished that i hadnt. Sesshoumaru was blushing and  
  
everyone had identical grins that said something like...Im gonna  
  
say something Naughty and enjoy it...  
  
" So Kagome-sama.....How was sex with Sesshoumaru?" Miroku  
  
asked as i took a sip of orange juice. I promptly choked and spit  
  
it all at him when he said that..  
  
I was pale.  
  
" That is none of your business monk." I growled.  
  
My blush returning fully.  
  
I huffed. i soon blocked them out and began to daydream of   
  
Sesshoumaru.....He was such a wonderful Youkai and he was  
  
my mate. i couldnt help but notice the way Naraku seemed a  
  
little pained by this...  
  
~~~Inutashio's Pov  
  
So my son finally told her and i guess that his feelings  
  
were returned. They both bear eachothers ring and mating   
  
mark. I watched amused at what was happening in the dinning  
  
room the guys were pumping Sesshoumaru for information and  
  
tips and the girls which were few were pumping Kagome for   
  
info and tips...Kagome and Sesshoumaru stealing glances at  
  
eachother and blushing when one was caught.  
  
What a cute couple...Kagome looks like a tomato and  
  
it dosent seem as if my son is fairing any better....I saw Kagome  
  
and Sesshoumaru looked at each other and both rose and left.  
  
~~~Authors Pov  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked hand and hand to  
  
the fountain in the garden. The looked at each other in complete  
  
and total love...  
  
" Ai Shiteru Kagome..."   
  
" Ai Shiteru Sesshoumaru..." Kagome Replied.  
  
"Forever?"   
  
"Forever...." Kagome said as they shared a kiss of life long lovers.  
  
And Forever they lived. Happy and in love. The young couple  
  
grew and lived with there MANY children adopted and not. They lived  
  
in the western lands with Inutashio and went up to the sky castle that  
  
belonged to Kagome and her Family. Forever...Eternity...Thats a   
  
long time...But with eachother every minute was cherished and loved.  
  
Kagome may be the last of her kind but at least she will never be alone..  
  
No....Never Alone...But Forever in Love...With Sesshoumaru.......  
  
~*~Owari...  
  
A/n: Well That's it!!!!This story is FINISHED!!!!Im so happy that i finally  
  
completed a story!!!I know that this was a short and not great..but that's  
  
alright i will keep writting until i get better and....yeah.....Thanks all of you  
  
for staying with me!!!!!Ja ne!!!!! 


End file.
